Creaking Cycle
by Laughing Yuurei
Summary: Skull is immortal. He doesn't age. He doesn't fall ill. He is so difficult to kill that he has yet to find a way to end his life. Reborn is not exactly immortal. He gets constantly reincarnated and 3 times out of 4, he remembers his precedent lives. Platonic!Soulmate!AU. Immortal!Skull. Follows Canon!Events with the alterations corresponding to the AU.
1. Chapter 1

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is true for every chapter posted for this _fanfiction_.

 **Summary:** Skull is really immortal and also kind of invulnerable. He has yet to find a way to end his life. Reborn is not exactly immortal. He gets constantly reincarnated and 3 times out of 4, he remembers his precedent lives.

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull (as main POV), Arcobaleno

 **Pairings:** (Platonic!R27) / hinted!ColoLal

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **Genres:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama, Humor.

 **Length:** 20 chapters in total, unless I add some bonus scenes, or take requests (if there's any).

 **A/N:** This chapter is before the Curse, during a meeting, so Adult!Arcobaleno. Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Skull observed the meeting in silence, deliberately choosing to fade in the background. The others were currently sending quips at each other, testing the grounds and building limits. They had seemingly completely forgotten about him, barely aware that he had retreated in silence. His gaze shifted between the different members in contemplation, filing away any evolution worthy of note. Sensing Luce's eyes on him, he resolutely stared at Lal but couldn't refrain from shifting. There was something in her that unsettled him.

While the group they formed was supposed to be composed of the Seven Strongest, Skull was a bit more special than the others. He looked everything like the average punk guy from his piercings to his motorbike suit. His noticeable childish behavior betrayed a youth that automatically put him as the youngest of them. His lack of authority and his continued silence only served to further convince his teammates of his shyness and low-confidence. They knew of course about his strong Cloud Flames but it seemed as the only outstanding element to remark.

How wrong they were.

Skull wasn't by any means the average guy. First, he was way older than his looks and behavior could suggest. He was without any doubt one of the oldest – if not _the_ oldest, debatably – in the room. Second, he knew himself – including his abilities – very well. He was an observer first and foremost, analyzing the situation before springing into action. An incorrect evaluation of his environment could lead to his death. That is, if Skull weren't already cursed.

Indeed, Skull had the unfortunate luck of being cursed to be invulnerable and consequently, immortal. His body could take any shock without any problem. He never got sick. He never got drunk either. He never suffered from fatigue. He didn't grow old, probably because his cells either rejuvenated or they constantly and efficiently got replaced with young ones. Whatever happened, people who tried to kill him – including himself – failed miserably. Though, to be perfectly honest, he had yet to try to get atomized. Anyway, with a body resistant to everything and anything, Skull had finished by acknowledge that he was as immortal as anyone can be.

It was a boring life. It wasn't even a life anymore. It was more a matter of survival, trying to find something to hold into to keep his sanity. Skull had yet to plunge into destructive and harming darkness. His apathy had never been high enough to urge him to kill people for his entertainment. No, instead, he developed another skill.

He could see souls.

Well, to be accurate, he could sense them. There was no aura or halo or colors surrounding people and telling him that this guy was a misunderstood saint and that girl was the devil incarnated. No, it was more subtle than that. He couldn't get into people's heads or hearts, virtually knowing everything about them with a single look. He just could perceive sensations from others, perceptions that he had learnt to associate with different concepts, generally linked to strong feelings or deep changes in someone. For example, Skull didn't know why the driver had vociferated at him earlier for seemingly no reason or even why he was in such a foul mood. Skull had simply noticed that his soul was quivering in misery, affecting his behavior or more generally his entire life.

Skull perceived each day snippets of sensations from every single soul around him. It was exhausting but kind of interesting in a _at-least-I-won't-be-bored-to-insanity-with-my-freaking-immortality._

Souls were of course all different. And yet, some were clearly more interesting than others.

Luce was a good example. Honestly, Skull had only met one person who had shared strong common points with her soul. It was a masked man who had come from nowhere and created this current group. He had felt both _here_ and _elsewhere_ , Mist Flames flickering incessantly around him. His soul had been even more elusive. If Skull didn't have so much experience in sensing souls, he would have certainly missed it. Overall, Skull had kept a deep distrust from the guy. To say that the apparent leader of their group had a soul nearly identical to the Masked Man was worrying. Despite her gentleness, Skull couldn't help but keep his distance from her, ignoring as best as he could her alluring Sky Flames.

(Skull briefly wondered what sensations his soul would give to another sharing his talent. Having lived for so long and changed so much, it was bound to be as weird as Luce's).

Renato was another striking example. Skull had yet to determine if the man was cursed or if his soul was just a bit particular. Even his soul mate was affected, sharing to a lesser extent the same trait. Simply put, Reborn's soul got constantly reincarnated and 3 times out of 4, the hitman actually remembered his precedent lives. His soulmate suffered from the same cycle without memories, or at least, without conscious ones. Skull had no idea when the process had begun but he suspected that Reborn was one of these _old souls_ , older than Skull or anyone else. Actually, _Renato_ was only another reincarnation, another one that Skull had met during their existences. They had met several times, enough to recognize each other, but they were not by any means _friends_. If anything, the currently-hitman seemed to enjoy shamelessly teasing him. Both of them were the constant of the others, bar Renato's soul mate.

Though, in this life, the teasing seemed to lack its usual light-hearted fondness. Skull found a concerned frown creased his features as he glanced at Renato. He had a hypothesis on the reason behind the change but was hesitant to ask for confirmation. It was a delicate matter after all; best not to approach when the group was still there. Besides, he had noticed that the sensations he usually got from the hitman were different from before. His soul felt _cracked_ , as if something vital there had given way at one point, leaving a hole or a damage that was slowly infecting the wholeness.

To say it was worrying would be an understatement. It was catastrophic. Renato's soul was very old and trapped in eternal reincarnation for some reason. What would happen if it suddenly _snapped_? Would Renato cease to exist? Would Renato still reincarnate broken again and again? What about his soulmate? Would they be affected? Would they also shatter?

(Awful questions to which Skull had no answer to, despite his age, he had yet to find someone or something that could teach him about souls or even about curses.

He was alone. He had been alone for so long. He had forgotten what companionship and love meant. It was more and more abstract as years passed).

Skull snapped back into focus when Lal suddenly started arguing loudly with Colonnello. Her former-student had apparently decided to tag-along once again on their mission. Fon and Luce were trying to placate the worried Lal who still attempted each time to dissuade Colonnello from coming with them. Verde wasn't paying attention, scribbling about something or another on his numerous papers he always took with him. Viper couldn't care less, already calculating the budget for the mission, including the impulsive student by sheer habit. Skull caught Renato's eyes as he looked with disinterest at the verbal confrontation. The hitman raised an inquisitive eyebrow, acknowledging that Skull wished to talk to him.

Renato gracefully rose from his seat, waltzing out of the room to get to the patio. The house they were currently holding their meetings actually belonged to Skull who had offered the place as a base of sort. It wasn't as if he spent time in there, preferring to wander around the country on his motorcycle. He was used to travel anyway, being an extremely popular stuntman. So, in theory, Skull was the proprietor but Renato certainly seemed to be excessively at ease despite being a guest, almost acting as if he _was_ the owner.

Skull took out his packet of cigarettes and offered one to Renato. The hitman refused and watched the stuntman took a drag, exhaling slowly.

"How long has it been?"

"Thirty years, give or take." Skull shrugged. "I don't really count, you know."

Renato shot him a knowing glance, relating. Skull watched his cig softly burn, debating over his next words.

"So," he began as casually as possible, "have you found your soulmate yet?"

Wrong choice. Skull distinctly felt Renato's soul flinch and waver in despair as his Sun Flames flickered and almost burst to life, radiating destructive intent. He dropped his smoke, startled, and cursed softly at the waste. He showed no fear, aware that he would need so much more to get some damage. Renato's lips twitched as he fought the sneer or scowl that made its way on his features.

"Not yet." He replied curtly. "More than once, I had to wait decades before meeting them."

"It was a long time ago, Renato." Skull pointed out not unkindly. "You said that finding them is easier and easier as you go through the cycles."

"An odd occurrence." Renato dismissed the remark, convincingly feigning indifference if it weren't for the way his soul was writhing in languor.

Skull watched the man, silently impressed by both his self-control and his strong denial. He remembered the last time they had met, before Renato got reincarnated, during this precedent life that was the starting point to these horrible cracks.

(Skull probably would never forget this scene. In all of his lives, Renato had changed little. He was a stubborn, intense, proud, intelligent, cunning, sadistic, strong and devoted man. Skull had never thought he would see him crushed. He wished he hadn't.)

"Your births are probably far apart." The stuntman suggested, silencing the possibility that his soulmate was already dead.

By the hunted look that had appeared in his dark eyes, Renato was all too aware of the possibility.

"Perhaps." Renato whispered, looking unfocusedly at the cloudy sky.

His expression suddenly twisted in brief horrified pain before his features settled down once again, adopting a blank mask.

(Skull wondered what could have caused it. Several answers popped into his head and he prayed that he was wrong on all accounts).

* * *

 **A/N:** Also, the chapters will greatly vary in length, from 1,000 to 300. For example, chapter 2 is (very) short.

Anyway, thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 2

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull (as main POV)

 **Pairings:** (Platonic!R27)

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is several months after the Curse. Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

As Skull feared, Renato's soul was deteriorating. The cracks were spreading further and faster as the years slipped by, leaving them trapped in hopeless forms and ripped away from their lives.

(Skull wondered if this Curse would finally bring him death. If it was simply sucking out his Flames, he was persuaded that he would survive, an almost-sane mind in a husk of a body. He would definitely turn insane in this case. He wouldn't even have the choice to escape this torture.)

Renato had fallen deeper in his despair while still trying to deny it. He escaped through hypnotism and a new birth. Taking the name of _Reborn_ and losing himself into the Underworld, his new persona had the barest of the reason as to why he had chosen to forget. He had convinced himself that it was to cope with the Rainbow Curse as an attempt to embrace his role as an Arcobaleno without painful memories to hinder him.

It wasn't.

It was first and foremost to forget that it had been thirty years, sixty if one counted the time between reincarnations, and there was still no sign of his soul mate.

Skull shook his head as he observed the jaded Reborn with a straining soul and agonizing Flames, vainly fought against forces too grand, banishing aching memories that would inevitably break through Shamal's Mist Flames.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, I did warn that it was short. It will be longer afterwards.

Anyway, thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is true for every chapter posted for this _fanfiction_.

 **Summary:** Skull is really immortal and also kind of invulnerable. He has yet to find a way to end his life. Reborn is not exactly immortal. He gets constantly reincarnated and 3 times out of 4, he remembers his precedent lives.

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull (as main POV), some unnamed!members of the Carcassa.

 **Pairings:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set approximately at the end of the 31st episode or the 49th chapter, after Skull has met Tsuna. Infant!Arcobaleno. Skull's POV with a very short third POV from a Mafioso thrown towards the end.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

At the second Skull's eyes met Tsuna's, he knew that Reborn had finally found his soulmate. It had taken him over fifty years but finally, the hitman had reached the end of his journey. However, as he observed the two interacting during the mock-fight they had against each other, Skull felt himself despairing over their idiocy. Or more accurately, over Reborn's.

Tsuna _never_ remembered his precedent lives. Each time, his soul got some kind of fresh start while still staying old. The knowledge was there, buried and uncalled upon, but existing. It was understandable for the teen to not recognize Reborn as his soulmate. However, it was frustrating to see Reborn ignore the fact. If Skull hadn't taken to keep his crash helmet on every time, he would have pulled on his hair. Instead, he settled on nibbling on one of his piercings, agitating it to the point of drawing blood.

He couldn't believe the man! His soul was positively withering away, as well as his Flames because of both the lamentable state Reborn was emotionally in and the Curse's weight on his tiny shoulders. They were, all the seven of them, dying anyway – except for Skull because, well, _immortality_. Why Reborn wasn't taking advantage of this golden opportunity to reach to his soulmate instead of keeping a freaking distance that hurt the both of them?

For a supposed genius, Reborn could be very stupid.

Back on the Carcassa's ship that was currently not sinking unlike others – not that the Cloud cared, the Mafiosi were all smart and old enough to react accordingly to avoid drowning – Skull huffed a frustrated breath. He knew that Reborn was acting on a complex mix of guilt and self-loathing born from his precedent life. It was directly linked to Tsuna, obviously. It was breaking the hitman, slowly but surely, and the only one who could save him was the very same one who caused it involuntarily.

(Skull had witnessed the aftermath but he didn't _know_ what _had_ _happened_. His curiosity was eating him).

One of his men sent him a side-way glance, obviously wondering what had his boss so agitated. The Mafioso knew the Cloud for long enough to realize that it wasn't his defeat that was troubling him.

"Alright." His boss suddenly said in a decisive tone. "I'm leaving."

He turned to the wondering subordinate and pointed him with his gloved finger. The Mafioso instantly snapped to attention.

"Congratulations, you're the boss of this team until the Don says otherwise." Skull cheerily informed him. "When you see him, tell him that I am quitting."

Skull then nimbly jumped down, calmly walking away. The Mafioso watched him leave in stunned silence, as well as the other subordinates around. As the Cloud reached the door leading to the deck, he paused and turned once again to his former men.

"By the way, I despise the Carcassa Family and everything they stand for, so you should probably expect me to bring you down. _Ciao_!"

Skull then opened the door, ran on the deck and promptly jumped over the railing, trusting Oodako to catch him. The Arcobaleno left behind him a stunned and horrified crew as he musingly wondered how he would approach Tsuna about this particular matter.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 4

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull (as main POV), Reborn, Tsuna.

 **Pairings:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is before chapter 85 or episode 40, set in the Varia Arc. Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

It had taken him _months_ to get rid of the Carcassa. Skull admitted that openly declaring war on his former Family was far from being a wise move but his status as one of the Seven Strongest and his experience and knowledge made him a decent strategist enough to take care of the problem. In fact, it had been easier than what Skull had estimated. Firstly, the Family was involved in foul business –drugs dealing being one of the _nicest_ – and since they had relied upon Skull's schemes to hide everything, Skull had access to every single proof he needed. Secondly, the Family was the type to throw out or annihilate the members that knew too much or seemed too kind for their activities, it was only a question of stubbornness and tenacity for Skull to pick out the members who were wavering between staying in the Family despite the immorality or daring Fate by vanishing. The Cloud had reached out to them, offering them the freedom they so wished for their testimonies. Once the incriminating file was complete, he only had to send it to the Vendice, find a comfortable spot and enjoy the spectacle of the Mafia Police arresting and destroying an entire Family.

All in all, the part the most nerve-wrecking had been to contact the Vendice.

Now, Skull, his helmet removed, sat on the lonely stairs of Namimori shrine and stared absently at the town. He had absolutely no idea on how to approach Tsuna alone. The boy was frequently surrounded by at least two members of his Family and always accompanied with Reborn. While distracting the budding Guardians was a piece of cake, diverting Reborn's attention was another matter altogether. Besides, Skull had noticed that Colonello had actually come in Namimori for whatever reason. It had been and was still a pain to conceal his presence from them. He couldn't help but congratulate his choice to let Oodako wreak havoc on the coast. The idea of hiding his giant octopus companion from his fellow Arcobaleno was enough to cause a headache.

Movement from a little ahead snapped him out of his thoughts. Squinting, Skull recognized the petite and clumsy form of Tsuna, running towards the shrine while sending anxious looks behind his shoulder. The boy climbed up the stairs, panting, and stopped only when he was a couple of steps beneath the Cloud. He blinked as he noticed Skull.

"Oh, it was you…" Tsuna mumbled, disconcerted. "Skull-san, right?"

"Vongola." Skull greeted him awkwardly, wavering between getting into the childish act and not bothering with it.

"My name's Tsuna." The budding Sky sighed in mild exasperation. "I am not part of any Mafia Family nor will I be!"

"Technically, you already are." The lone Cloud pointed out. "Given your lineage and especially who your father is, you can't really escape from it."

"I will not be a Mafia boss." Tsuna stated firmly, repeating the words over and over as some sort of mantra.

He sat then, besides Skull, and glanced around. The Arcobaleno actually realized then that they were alone.

"Where's Reborn?" He asked, curious.

"Do you know how utterly difficult and annoying it is to get away from him?" Tsuna grimaced, shaking one of his arms in a vague gesture. "I had to sic Dino _and Hibari_ on him to distract him for, like, half-an-hour. He's so persistent, he's more of a personal stalker than a home tutor, in my opinion."

Skull chuckled.

"You're going to get into so much trouble."

Tsuna paled, looking as horrified as he sounded. "I don't want to think about it. Maybe if I don't, then nothing will happen."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to hope." The Cloud agreed philosophically. "Though I highly doubt it would be enough."

Tsuna groaned and hid his face in his hands. Something green poke out its head from the brown strands at the movement and flicked its tongue.

"Leon!" Skull exclaimed, astonished. "You actually managed to steal _Leon_ from him?!"

"What?" Tsuna straightened and watched as the chameleon fell from his hair to land in his lap. "Leon! What are you doing here?!"

He whipped his head towards Skull and actually flailed his arms in panic.

"I didn't do anything! Leon came on his own!"

"I'm sure, mate, but it's not me you need to convince."

Tsuna ceased any movement, turning as white as a corpse. He let out a chocked sound and slowly turned to stare at the green lizard.

"I'm _so_ dead."

Skull couldn't help but burst into laughter at Tsuna's utter look of despair. The sound surprised them both, almost stopping him but he didn't and continued guffawing. The brunet shot him a wounded look but smiled softly as he watched the Cloud release the stress that had been building without him noticing.

"I haven't laughed like that in decades." Skull whispered after calming down, wonder in his voice.

"Decades?" Tsuna repeated, looking unsure and hesitant, as well as slightly disturbed.

The Cloud paused. He carefully considered the teen, all good humor vanishing. He had wondered how he should introduce the matter of Reborn's straining soul and withering Flames. While he knew that the famous Hyper Intuition would accept his words as the truth, he had no idea how Tsuna would react to the concept of Soulmates. The Sky was young and inexperienced. He had yet to understand the complexities of relationships between friends so the subtleties peculiar to soulmates were beyond his reach for the time being. The fact that soulmates relationship was romanticized and equivalent to romance in popular belief certainly didn't help any. Skull had known that brushing this subject would be complicated.

He however had not expected Tsuna to still be ignorant of the Arcobaleno. He had figured that after a year and a half, Reborn would have begun to open up at least a little bit. If not, then, the hitman could have made a reference or two, since the Seven Strongest was quite an important presence in the Mafia. Why on _earth_ did Reborn think of accomplishing by keeping such information from the teen? What if Verde or someone else were to try something against Tsuna who was the _heir of Vongola_ , whether the kid liked it or not? It was downright foolish of Reborn to keep silent.

(Then again, Skull should have expected it. Reborn was not the type to share anything personal. The Curse was a sore subject for the eight of them. Besides, the hitman was still under the hypnosis' influence and unaware that the soulmate he had been looking for was staying in the same house – for the last year or so.

What an idiot.

Skull would _so_ rub it in his face once everything was settled.)

Skull nibbled on his lip piercing, thinking on his next words. Knowing Reborn, the hitman wouldn't say anything until it was too late. It was clearly up to him to explain such a delicate situation to the oblivious – but suspicious – teen.

"What do you know of the Arcobaleno, Tsuna?"

"Arcobaleno?" Tsuna repeated once again, growing confused. "Oh, that's linked to your pacifier, right?"

Skull's shoulders briefly slumped. The teen knew absolutely nothing if his answer was anything to go by. How the hell was he supposed to explain clearly everything, from the Tri-Ni-Set and its Pacifiers to the I Prescelti Sette, the famous Selected Seven, in less than twenty minutes?

"Since we don't have much time, I'll try to simplify the complicated matter that is the Arcobaleno, alright?"

Tsuna just nodded, all his attention on the Cloud.

"The Arcobaleno is the name given to the seven people chosen to bear the burden of the Tri-Ni-Set, a system that balances all life on Earth." Skull began in a blank tone, eyeing the teen to stop himself if his interlocutor looked lost. "Literally translated from the Italian, it means Rainbow and refers to our Pacifiers that are the conducts which channels –" _more like drains_ " – our Flames that are the energy necessary to the Tri-Ni-Set to work properly."

Tsuna looked baffled but as he frowned in thought, Skull could easily see that the teen was trying to make sense of his summarized explanation.

"How are these people chosen?" Tsuna asked. "I mean, it sounds like a tremendous task to carry. It's not everyone who can do that…"

"The Arcobaleno are usually dubbed as the World's Seven Strongest." The Cloud supplied helpfully. "It is for the quality of our Flames that we are chosen."

"You mean…that Reborn is really the World's Greatest…"

"Yup." Skull popped the 'p' and watched in amusement as Tsuna grimaced in sudden realization.

" _Kami_ , I actually have the number one hitman as a _tutor_." He muttered, sounding astounded. "The strongest assassin out there is teaching me _Math_."

Skull chuckled at his shock. He quickly sobered though, waiting for the next question. Tsuna blinked as a sudden thought startled him out of his stupefaction.

"When you say people, you mean…?"

"We were – are, at least mentally – adults, Tsuna." Skull confirmed quietly, turning his gaze away from the horror crossing the teen's features. "To keep us alive longer and to refine the purity of our Flames, we were forced to return to infant bodies."

The words came out bitterly. As if it wasn't enough that they sacrificed their lives to this inhuman task, they were also robbed of anything that could have softened the blow. Who would take seriously one-year-old babies? Who would love them as equals? Who would offer them jobs for the capable adults they were? Who would accept them fully for who they were?

"Keep you alive? Tsuna picked up, alarmed. "Are you…dying?"

Skull nodded.

"We're only another generation, another set of Rainbow." He added with the same tone as before. "Once our Flames weaken and therefore become useless, the Man in the Iron Hat will get rid of us and find some other victims."

"Who?"

"The Man in the Iron Hat – or Checker Face – is the man who tricked us into taking the Curse in the first place." Skull developed at the sudden confusion. "He's probably the only one the eight of us want dead."

"Eight? Didn't you say that seven people were chosen?" Tsuna was growing bewildered.

"Ah, originally, there was Reborn, Verde, Luce, Fon, Viper, Lal Mirch and me. However, Colonello got involved when he tried to save Lal. He failed obviously and got the two of them cursed. Though, it's him who was chosen by the Pacifier."

Skull turned towards Tsuna once again, noting how ill he looked.

"It's a lot to take in, right?" He sympathized.

The teen gave a jerky nod. "Yeah. Besides, I kind of feel bad with all the times I treated Reborn as a kid."

Skull snorted. "Well, I'm not against taking his arrogance down a notch or ten. Don't worry, though, we're used to it."

"Still." Tsuna insisted. "Now that I know the truth, or at least, part of it…"

"If you're thinking of apologizing, forget it." The Cloud stated matter-of-factly, knowing the hitman too well. "He's going to wonder why on earth you did that, how you came to learn about it, torment you for sympathizing and me for babbling when he discovers and in the end, he's probably going to use that knowledge as emotional blackmail."

Tsuna let out a weak laugh. "I can totally see him do that."

"If you really want to make up for your unwitting inconsideration, don't dismiss him." Skull advised him after a thoughtful moment. "I'm not saying that you should start to obey his every whim – that would be a catastrophic action to take – or that you should stop complaining or protesting when there's something that clashes with your principles. Rather, you should really listen to him and wonder why he's telling you this or that. In the end, Reborn is a sadistic bastard but he is the only one who can teach you how to deal with the Mafia."

Tsuna sighed.

"You're probably right." He acknowledged reluctantly. "It's just that I feel that if I actually do that, it's as if I actually recognize that the Mafia screwing up my entire life is completely okay." He paused before affirming firmly. "It's not. It's really not."

"I would like to say that you could have avoided the Mafia but I would be lying." Skull shrugged. "Since your father is already involved, it was only a matter of time before you were dragged in too. In fact, Reborn's presence might be the best thing that could have happened to you." He added pensively, slightly startled by the realization.

Tsuna shot him an odd look.

"It's the second time you bring up my father." He pointed out. "Do you…know him or something?"

" _Or something_."

They both started at the unexpected high-pitched voice coming from nowhere. Tsuna actually squeaked in surprise and turned violently to face an unimpressed Reborn.

"What kind of idiot chats idly with an enemy, _Dame-Tsuna_? Do I need to cram more lessons in your little head to get the point across?"

They both paled at the condescending tone, recognizing a very annoyed Reborn when they met one. Leon chose this moment to flick out his tongue at his master and blinked slowly.

"Besides, did you really think that you would successfully shake me off by inciting Hibari to fight me without me letting you do it?"

Tsuna winced but stayed frozen on his spot.

"I actually had to send Leon with you to ensure that you were not going to do anything stupid, such as letting your guard down around a potential enemy."

There was silence once more between the three of them. Skull idly wondered how long Reborn had been among them and how much he had actually heard. The hitman would have probably been furious if he had spied on the entire conversation. There was a chance that Reborn had only heard the very last part.

"Well?" Said Sun snapped.

"I'm sorry for trying to ditch you." Tsuna muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Reborn blinked, not expecting the apology, but didn't react otherwise. Instead, he flicked his fedora up to stare searchingly at his student. For once, Skull's face only betrayed slight curiosity at the reprimand.

"Don't make apologies to me if you don't mean them." Reborn finally ordered. "Besides, I have the perfect punishment for you."

Tsuna grimaced but didn't complain, already knowing what was coming. He got up, deciding that the sooner he faced his hellish session of whatever it was going to be, the earlier he would collapse on his bed. He turned to Skull.

"Thanks, Skull-san."

"I should be the one thanking you, Tsuna." Skull grinned before fidgeting, suddenly bashful. "You can drop the 'san' too, ya know."

The teen cocked his head in slight confusion at the change of attitude. He didn't comment on it though as the cry of "Tenth!" came from the bottom of the stairs. He waved at his friends and paused long enough beside Reborn to let Leon crawl on the fedora.

"See you soon then, Skull." Tsuna sent a last smile at the Cloud before hurrying down the steps.

Reborn stared, unreadable, at his fellow Arcobaleno. Skull shifted, suddenly nervous, and fiddled with his helmet that was near him. He resisted the urge to put it on.

"I heard about the Carcassa." The hitman suddenly said. "Not bad for a lackey."

On these words, he then left a stunned and slightly creept out Skull behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	5. Interlude 1

Creaking Cycle – Interlude I

 **Characters in the chapter:** Tsuna, Reborn, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin.

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during chapter 93. POV switching from Reborn to Tsuna.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Reborn observed his student going through his night routine automatically, a deep frown etched on his face. Hearing Lambo's obnoxious laughter as he passed the bedroom, the teen stopped to watch the two kids tickling each other with Fuuta attempting to calm them down.

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta exclaimed when he spotted Tsuna. "Do you need something?"

The brunet blinked and smoothed his expression, plastering a reassuring smile that didn't cancel his lines of worry.

"No, I only came to say good night." Tsuna replied, stepping into the room.

The children stopped their playful struggle to look at him in mild surprise. They didn't protest though when Tsuna tucked them in, listening to their babble patiently. I-pin and Lambo fell quickly asleep, exhausted by the events of day and their previous energy apparently vanishing into thin air. Fuuta grabbed Tsuna's pajama between his fingers, pulling on it slightly. The teen paused, turning around to shot him an inquisitive look.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-nii?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that, Fuuta?" Tsuna smiled in brief amusement.

The Ranking Prince tightened his hold briefly before letting his fingers loosen their grip. The brunet's Intuition instantly sparked. The mattress sagged as Tsuna sat, concerned.

"What is it?"

"You'll be fine, right, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked, burrowing his head in his pillow. "From my previous ranking, I know that the Varia have all a high rank in combat but especially in assassination. Last time I checked, Tsuna-nii was still below them." He turned pleading eyes on Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii will be fine anyway, right? You won't let them take you away from us, right?"

Tsuna swallowed heavily, recognizing his questions for what they were. Fuuta was afraid, afraid that he would lose the protection he had gained by being within the Sawada household, afraid that he would have to go back to his life of wander as he tried to escape greedy Families, afraid that he wouldn't return to a life where he had known what it was to have a family who didn't care about his abilities but only loved him for who he was. He was afraid of losing the only thing that made him happy.

"Don't worry, Fuuta." Tsuna forced the reassuring words past the heavy lump in his throat. "I won't let anyone tear you away from us. You're family, after all."

Getting up, he straightened the blankets to cover Fuuta.

"Besides, with Reborn training me, do you really think that I can lose?" Tsuna half-joked, successfully bringing a weak smile on the younger boy's lips.

The brunet waited until the three of them were asleep before slipping quietly out of the room. He spotted Reborn in the corridor, watching him silently. Tsuna stared back for a while, waiting for something, he didn't exactly know what. When nothing came, he sighed and rubbed tiredly his eyes, shoulders slumping. Entering his bedroom, he didn't bother with the light and stumbled into his bed. It was only when he was beneath his covers, facing the wall, that he heard Reborn.

"No student of mine knows failure."

Tsuna felt himself relax and drifted to sleep, determination renew as hope flared.

* * *

 **A/N:** Short, I know. Next is longer.

Anyway, thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	6. Chapter 5

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 5

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull (as main POV), Reborn, Colonnello, Tsuna, and more or less the same ones from the episodes/chapters during the Sky Battle and the aftermath.

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during the Sky Battle (Varia Arc) and its aftermath. Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Skull stared at the giant screen displaying the current Sky Battle. He felt as if he was watching a movie in one of these outdoor cinemas instead of witnessing the poisoning and beating up of a bunch of kids against a group of young adults. Seeing their struggle and suffering treated as some sort of entertainment show made him ill. He already found the Cervello creepy with their blatant favoritism and disturbing stoic behavior. He had to physically force himself to go into their invisible cage, reluctantly acknowledging that he didn't want to be the reason Tsuna lost and refusing to wait for the conclusion in another part of the town. In either case, he couldn't do anything. He still found that he would rather worry with a sympathizing group than alone.

Skull winced as Tsuna was sent to the ground.

"That's just barbaric." He muttered.

"It's the Mafia." Reborn flatly replied without looking at him. "What do you expect, lackey?"

"I – I know!" Skull instantly fell into his usual behavior. "Still, it's the Varia. A bunch of kids are fighting a squad who specializes in assassinations. It's just so wrong."

Colonello snorted. "It's nothing compared to some shit we have already seen."

"Stop worrying." Reborn ordered, easily choosing to avoid commenting. "It's annoying. Besides, Tsuna's my student and I don't accept failure."

"I'm a bit surprised to see you there, though." The Rain admitted, looking with curiosity at Skull. "I thought that with the fall of the Carcassa, you'll choose to stay away from any Mafia mess. Are you planning to join the Vongola?"

Skull noticed that Shamal and the dono-guy – Basil, wasn't it? – were paying attention to their discussion. A speculative glint had appeared in the doctor's eyes, already estimating the consequences of the Cloud Arcobaleno joining the Clam clan. The Family already had the Mist with them and maintained a cordial relationship with the Sun. Snatching a third Element would undoubtedly strengthen their position as the strongest in the Underworld.

"No." Skull flat out denied, letting his mask drop briefly. "I've just regained my freedom. There's no way I'll let myself get chained again, and certainly not so soon."

"Then why are you here, kora?" Colonello insisted, getting agitated.

"Same reason as you, I suppose, Sempai."

"To cultivate their potential?" The Rain dubiously suggested.

Skull raised an eyebrow that went unseen under his helmet. Colonello could persuade himself all he wanted that he was only there to teach the kids but the Cloud knew better. The former COMSUBIN agent was tremendously bored with his current life. With the loss of his friends and the difficulty to contact Lal, he was also terribly lonely. Meeting Reborn and the bunch of kids following him seemed like a lot of fun. Also, teaching the Sun Guardian would give him a purpose for at least a short while. Skull didn't doubt that the Rain would choose to go back to his position in Mafia Land though, afraid as he was to connect with people.

"To have fun, sempai." Skull contradicted him. "The Carcassa only took me in because they thought they could exploit my position as an Arcobaleno and my lack of knowledge of the Mafia world. They turned to blackmail and threats to prevent me from leaving. These past few years were actually awful. To say that I'm happy to get rid of them would be a huge understatement."

The Cloud glanced back at the screen, watching Tsuna goading Xanxus in fighting him to spare his friends from anymore rash attacks from the scarred man.

"Just like me, Tsuna never asked for the Mafia." He carried on quietly. "Despite the regular attempts on his life and the insanity of the Underworld, he refuses to give up. I respect that and while I probably can't do anything for my… state, I want to help this kid."

There was a short silence in which they all stared at him – including Reborn. An expression crossed his features briefly before his blank mask came up. Skull hadn't had the time to recognize it but he instinctively realized that it certainly did not bode well for him.

"How insightful of you, kora." Colonello slowly commented, sounding as startled as he looked.

The sound of an explosion diverted their attention, prompting Basil to yell a worried 'Sawada-dono!' and Skull swallowed his relieved sigh at the shift.

He was suitably impressed by Tsuna's new technique, developed in the midst of a battle to death. His concern however kept bouncing between the teen and Reborn. The hitman maintained an admirable calm all throughout the match but his Flames were so agitated that it gave the Cloud a headache. His own Flames kept reacting, trying to reach out to his fellow Element. He firmly held them back, knowing that the gesture would be taken as an offense. Skull was not ready to lose this sliver of respect that was growing in the Rain's and Sun's minds. When they realized that not only Tsuna was in no state to defend himself against the Varia but that they were also trapped, he almost let his Flames burst out to envelop the others in protection and charged at the rays by himself, knowing that he would survive. The fury swirling in Reborn's Flames froze him long enough in his place to let Lancia make his apparition. Once Tsuna collapsed from exhaustion and the stress his body suffered, Reborn quickly shot commands to Shamal and Basil while dealing personally with both the Cervello and the Varia for the time being.

On the next day, Skull stayed away from the party. He wasn't a big fan of crowds, especially rowdy ones. Instead, he went to see Tsuna home, watching with amusement as Lancia played with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta with a long-suffering face but a patient and gentle demeanor. Skull had been surprised by how oblivious Nana was, accepting another weird baby showing up in her house with no protest or question whatsoever. He sat in front of Reborn who was quietly sipping his expresso.

"You shouldn't stay away from Oodako for too long, lackey."

"I was going to get him back today." Skull instantly defended himself.

Tsuna then came in and the Cloud winced at the concealed wounds, guessing that the teen was most likely still sore from the fight.

"Ah, I'm not going." He informed Tsuna as the party was mentioned. "I only came to see if you were alright."

"You're leaving?" Tsuna asked as perceptive as ever when it didn't involve him.

Skull nodded. "Yeah but I'll be back soon. I just have something to take care of."

Tsuna shot him an inquisitive look but dropped the subject. He looked on the verge to ask another question but a furtive glance at Reborn caused him to change his mind. Instead, he offered a smile.

"Well, you're always welcomed here."

Sky Flames briefly enveloped his own, soothing them before they released him. Reborn let a knowing smirk cross his lips. Skull pointedly looked away and jumped down the chair. He exited via the patio door, throwing a quick goodbye over his shoulder.

"Well then, see you later, Tsuna, sempai!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	7. Interlude 2

Creaking Cycle – Interlude 2

 **Characters in the chapter:** Tsuna, Reborn.

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during chapter 135 (end of Varia Arc). Tsuna's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Sitting on the floor in front of his coffee table where he sometimes did his homework, Tsuna stared at his (blank) piece of paper.

"Remind me why I have to write to my father, Reborn?"

"Your skill in essay is abyssal." Reborn replied bluntly as he put his cup of espresso down on the table. "Besides, since he's hospitalized and whining about Nana, it's just an occasion to work on your writing."

"Shouldn't Mom be the one writing to him?!" Tsuna exclaimed in exasperation. As the words fully registered, he did a double-take. "Wait, why is he injured? What happened to him?"

"Nothing to worry about." Reborn instantly dismissed the questions. "If you're not up to it, you can always catch up with your homework."

Tsuna frowned, scrutinizing the tiny hitman shuffling several piles in front of him. It wasn't the first time that Reborn brought up Iemitsu's name when speaking of the Mafia but it was usually lost among the sheer amount of information he was given. If Skull hadn't alluded to Iemitsu's being part of the Mafia, he probably would have continued to ignore it until it exploded in his face or something equally sudden. It was the reason why he hadn't been very surprised when his father had admitted being part of Vongola. To think that Tsuna had to wait for the Ring Battles to happen to force some answers and his presence from his father was leaving a foul taste on his tongue. If he had never been chosen as the heir, would Iemitsu have revealed the truth? Besides, to get answers, serious answers, from the man was difficult and if Tsuna could avoid him, he would do so without question. While the Cloud Arcobaleno seemed willing to share information, Reborn kept evading his questions. It was not surprising but it started to get very frustrating.

It kept nagging at Tsuna even as he tried to complete his History homework. Risking a look at the hitman, the teen found him as calm as ever, reading something written in Italian. Putting away any thought of Xanxus and the Varia out of his mind, Tsuna decided to take a leaf out of Reborn's book. Gathering his courage but keeping his gaze resolutely fixed on his History questions, Tsuna asked bluntly.

"Why do you refuse to discuss of Iemitsu with me?"

Reborn paused in his reading to stare at the fidgeting form of his student who was waiting nervously his answer, burning a hole in his work.

"It is a matter between your father and you." He answered truthfully, still observing.

Tsuna snorted.

"Knowing him, there's no way he's going to say anything." He muttered bitterly. "It's been two years since his last visit and the first discussion we had was at four in the morning about _fishing_. Worse, he came because of work without actually admitting it."

Didn't he think of his wife? Didn't he think that he should regularly see his family, if not his son, then at least Nana? She was basically raising him by herself. She had told him that his father had become a star. Until several years ago, Tsuna believed that Iemitsu was _dead_ or at least _missing_. What sort of husband abandoned his wife? What sort of father abandoned his son?

"Iemitsu chose to keep his distance to protect your mother and you, Tsuna." Reborn reminded him, reading his thoughts as usual. "By doing so, he wanted to prevent you from being involved in the Mafia. Without the deaths of the Ninth's sons, you would have been given the chance to stay a civilian."

Sadness flashed in Tsuna's eyes briefly at the reminder. His pencil steadily tapped on the table as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Somehow, I doubt it." He frowned. "When you explained the Dying Will Flames to me, you pointed out that my type was sought out. Let's say that for a reason or another, I managed to awaken my Flames without your special bullets. Knowing me, I would freak out and try to find a way to control them. At one point, I would attract unwanted attention on me, right?"

He lifted his head up, staring at Reborn.

"Considering that Iemitsu is already part of the Mafia, isn't there some kind of surveillance watching over Mom and me? They would have instantly spotted me and consequently, they would have suggested to me to join Vongola for my own safety or whatever."

Reborn kept silent over the fact that his Flames had been previously Sealed. It didn't really matter. In a deadly situation, they would have shattered the barrier to protect their bearer, being as powerful as they were.

"That's the best case scenario, though." Tsuna added, his eyes shifting to stare vacantly outside. "The Mafia is the type to think 'recruit or kill', no?"

"You have been pondering on this for a while, haven't you?" Reborn almost accused him, surprised to have missed it.

Tsuna gave him a wry smile.

"Well, life or death situations tend to have this sort of effect on you."

"Does it mean that you're finally accepting your position?"

"Hell no." Tsuna instantly denied, looking horrified. "If anything, I'm even surer. I will not become a Mafia boss."

Reborn shook his head in exasperation. That, at least, was completely expected.

"Anyway, if you want information on Iemitsu, either ask the man himself or find an informant." The hitman took back his paper which looked vaguely like a report and concluded. "Until then, focus on your homework. I won't accept any mistakes, Dame-Tsuna."

The teen grumbled but obeyed, idly noticing that it was one of the most serious and calm conversation they had had about the Mafia. He mentally thanked Skull for his piece of advice. Tsuna glanced furtively at Reborn. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about the Arcobaleno matter. He knew better than to ask his tutor and promised himself to find a way to be alone with Skull to get more information.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	8. Interlude 3

Creaking Cycle – Interlude 3

 **Character in the chapter:** Tsuna

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during the Future Arc between chapter 238 and chapter 239. Tsuna's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Alone in the training room, Tsuna stared unseeingly at the Box Weapon on the ground in front of him. For once, Reborn was off somewhere, probably discussing strategy with Irie and Spanner. Lately, the hitman's behavior had been slightly off. He knew that no one but him had noticed it. Outwardly, Reborn was as calm, sadistic and guiding as ever. However, Tsuna got the feeling that there was something brewing beneath the façade, a conflict raging somewhere hidden, a turmoil that was currently ignored due to their dire situation. Even if he attempted to brush the subject with Reborn, the brunet knew that he would be dismissed. The hitman refused to talk about himself. Even after almost two years, Reborn had yet to actually open up. Tsuna knew next to nothing about his tutor who was certainly the person who knew him best, who was his confident and the only person the teen looked up to. There was probably nothing that Tsuna wouldn't do for him – except perhaps murder – but while Reborn clearly cared about him and had a weird way of showing it, he stayed distant and elusive.

It was trying to cup sand in his hands and watching, helpless, as the grains slipped from his fingers until nothing was left.

Getting up, Tsuna started to pace. This future was a perfect example, wasn't it? His future him had complied with Reborn's demand, undergoing the training and accepting Vongola mantle. He had led the Family and stood desperate as more dead piled beneath his feet, setting the Plan into work as the situation escaped his control. In the midst of all, Reborn had stayed with Future-Tsuna and very probably offered him advice but in the end, the boss had still formulated a plan without letting the hitman in. Did it mean that the absolute confidence he had in Reborn had changed somehow? Or was it only because Reborn wouldn't have accepted it and would have tried to stop him? Or was it because, in fact, Reborn didn't trust him?

Tsuna froze in place, eyes set on the shaking Box. It was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? Trust. Tsuna trusted Reborn with complete abandon. It wasn't the case for the hitman though. Proof was that Reborn had never shared his condition as the Sun Arcobaleno with all its implications with him. The brunet actually had to thank Skull for his knowledge or he would have stayed in the dark until Reborn's death, more than likely. Bearing that in mind, was it really surprising that Future-Tsuna hadn't done anything to resolve the matter? Had Skull informed him? When did Byakuran become a threat exactly? Maybe it was mainly because of the white-haired menace that Future-Tsuna didn't do anything.

Tsuna plopped down on the ground, sighing in frustration. It was useless to think and wonder about such things. He couldn't do anything to change what was done but he just couldn't help it. For _Kami_ 's sake, what had actually crossed his mind to accept the position as Decimo? Had he finally turned insane? It would explain why he decided that involving his past selves _and_ _the girls_ was a good idea. Vongola craziness finally infected his brain along with Reborn's unreasonableness.

Picking up the Box, Tsuna lit up his Sky ring. Well, he could understand why the future him went to such lengths. Byakuran was indeed insane and would undoubtedly bring the world into its destruction. If they, the young generation, were the only ones able to stop him, Tsuna didn't have another choice but to accept to shoulder this burden. To protect his friends and family, he would have to stop Byakuran. At any cost.

Tsuna took a deep breath and entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, opening finally the Box and meeting –properly this time – his partner.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	9. Chapter 6

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 6

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull (as main POV), Tsuna

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set at the end of the Future Arc, a few days before the next Arc. Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

As Skull received his other self's memories, he fought down the urge to destroy something. What the fuck had he been thinking? Had he even thought at all? What had possessed him into believing that the Non-Tri-Ni-Set radiations would finally kill him? Hadn't he already acknowledged that the Curse would only trap him?

(He had been right. While the others' consciousness return only once Yuni began to pour both his Dying and Life Flames into the pacifiers, Skull remained awake and aware ever since his body vanished. He had heard everything, seen everything and sensed every emotion from the little Sky, from her anguish, her helplessness to her grim determination. He had been the silent witness, trapped in the small container, wishing for both a way to get his body back to offer comfort to the last Arcobaleno and for death to spare him the insanity of being _there_ but _not_.

In the end, he soothed her as best as he could with his slumbering Cloud Flames, hating himself and the Curse, fearing the insanity that would ineluctably devour him.)

Skull sighed and leaned against Oodako, letting his companion basked in his Cloud Flames. The octopus grew slightly bigger due to the Propagation ability and shifted to accommodate to the change. Skull suddenly felt guilty, shooting an apologetic look at his friend. His future self had been so obsessed over the possibility of dying that he had forgotten about Oodako, causing great grief to the only being who had willingly stayed with him.

"I'm sorry, Oodako, for the foolishness that struck me." The Cloud allowed himself to find comfort in the octopus' hug. "I abandoned you when you needed me. It's unforgivable."

Forgetting his partner wasn't his only fault. He had deliberately disregarded Reborn's cracking soul. When he learnt about Tsuna's death – he was already trapped in the pacifier at this point – he had suddenly remembered the Sun and wondered if the man would accept to live again with the knowledge that he had survived his soulmate. He got his answer a few days later upon hearing Byakuran cheerily informing Yuni that the last infant Arcobaleno had lost control of his Dying Will Flames, resulting in self-combustion and leaving not a single ash behind. The Sun Pacifier had looked even duller than the others with the numb consciousness of a broken soul inside. Even as Yuni poured her Life Flames in the Curse containers, she had doubted that Reborn would return.

(Without the knowledge that Future Tsuna had successfully faked his death, Skull knew that the old soul would have chosen to remain in the Pacifier for all eternity, weary of witnessing his soulmate dying over and over again in endless cycles.)

Skull turned over and buried his face and torso in Oodako's soft and slightly dry body. He absently made a mental note to find a way to humidify and hydrate his friend before it became painful for him. There was another thing he didn't understand. In the oncoming ten years, why didn't he brush the subject of soulmates with Tsuna? In fact, what happened between them to suddenly lose contact? According to the memories, Skull had been alone for months before his body finally succumbed to the radiations. Didn't Future Tsuna propose a safe place for him until he solved the situation? He did, so why did Skull refuse? Had he been so far gone that his apathy had taken over everything?

Oodako moved without any warning, lifting his master up to place him on top of his head. Skull shook himself out of his depressing thoughts in time to sense the familiar Sky Flames.

"It's fine, Oodako." He soothed his friend. "It's just Tsuna, a friend."

Said teen released a heavy breath before collapsing on the ground, exhausted.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Skull asked him, eying the petite form from his perch.

Tsuna waved a hand dismissively, greedily gulping air. The Cloud glanced around, looking for Reborn or one of the Sky's Elements. He found no Flames' signatures nor did he get sight of them. Apparently, Tsuna had once again managed to ditch the hitman somehow.

"It's going to be even worse than last time, you know that, right?" Skull added, checking.

The teen made a curious face, expressing a mix of despair and annoyance. Sitting up, he waved his hand in greeting at Oodako before giving the Cloud his complete attention.

"He has gotten worse than before." Tsuna informed him gravely.

"Reborn?" Skull asked in clarification.

"He's even more unbelievable than before!" Tsuna ruffled his hair in agitation. "He was already unreasonable before, you know? I didn't even think it was possible for it to get worse. Now, though, it clearly is!"

"How so?"

"First off, he's training me even harsher than before and he's more demanding, too. He already had high standards but now, they're impossible! Secondly, he's always following me. I mean, there were occasions before where he would stay at home during school hours or let me hang out with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. You can forget it, now."

Skull stayed silent, suspicions forming in his mind. Tsuna actually got up and began to pace, unable to keep himself from moving to shake away excess energy from stress.

"He's currently trying to teach me everything about Mafia history, on top of my usual homework and private tutoring to catch up to everyone's level. As soon as I have, he's going to give me more advanced lessons too."

He suddenly turned around, pointed his index at the Cloud.

"That's actually nothing compared to his behavior. He's pressuring my friends to train their Flames with their Rings and their Animals to, I quote, 'better protect their Boss and avoid another scenario like the one in the Future-that-Won't-Be' and he's downright manipulative and so, I don't know, _ruthless_ with them that I had to step in several times."

The flow of his words slowed down as he tried to properly describe his tutor's attitude.

"He's become _over-protective_." Tsuna concluded in a bewildered tone. "He's the first one to push me into chaotic and life-threatening situations – and he still does it, saying that it was 'good training' – but he gets so…"

Tsuna fumbled with his words, arms slightly flailing in distress.

"…Well, protective." He finished lamely.

"You're worried." Skull stated matter-of-factly after listening to the whole rant.

"Yes." Tsuna meekly confirmed. "It's just… It's not like him. He's been like that since we came back from the Future and I can't help but worry. Despite being insufferable and downright impossible, Reborn's the first one who reached out to me, you know? That's… That means a lot for me."

( _"Yuni-chan, remember your dear Uncle Reborn? I heard that his Sun Flames burst out of him after he took down my sniper, consuming him from inside out, and that no sound came out of him – except for a few unintelligible words drowned in a broken laugh. Do you think he was cursing his Fate, Yuni-chan, as he gave up?"_

Byakuran would probably never know how close yet how far he was to the truth.

Everyone remembered Reborn's reaction when Tsuna lied unresponsive during the Final Battle, his Flames wallowing in misery while his face contorted in deep and destructive hatred.)

Skull sensed the approaching Sun Flames a split-second before Tsuna.

"I know why Reborn is reacting that way, Tsuna." He admitted. "I'll tell you, if you actually manage to get away from him long enough."

Tsuna glanced over his shoulder before turning orange-tinted eyes to stare into his own.

"I will."

Skull nodded and with a single tap on Oodako's head, they quickly vanished into the woods surrounding them. The last thing he heard was Tsuna heaving a sigh, mustering the courage to face his seething tutor.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	10. Chapter 7

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 7

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull, Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during the Inheritance Ceremony, chapter 287, and is split between Tsuna's POV and Skull's.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Tsuna sighed, his shoulders slumping. The situation had got complicated once again. Hired assassins sent to kill him was no news sadly – it had already happened multiple times. In fact, it usually was Reborn, Bianchi or Shamal who took care of them. Ever since Tsuna got a better control over his Flames and some techniques to use them efficiently, the hitman had started to let some of them slip between the meshes of his watchful net as a reality-like training. The hired assassin from earlier was just another example, weak in comparison to the Millefiore, and serving as an attestation of the heir's strength. Tsuna hadn't been in real danger –especially not with how the hitman was behaving recently.

People could call him _Dame_ all they liked but Tsuna was not stupid nor was he blind.

It was also true for this weird program Gokudera had come up with. For anyone knowing Reborn or at least, having observed him long enough, it wasn't difficult to notice the calculative and suspicious look in his eyes. Tsuna certainly could no guess his tutor's thoughts but he was ready to bet that his goals were far from his Storm's ones. It was probably some kind of test to determine whether the Shimon were actual allies or if they were enemies, whether they were strong despite their low status in the Underworld.

Tsuna scrunched up his nose in distaste. He was spending way too much time with the hitman if he was successfully guessing Reborn's motives behind his actions. He didn't appreciate his tutor's mistrust either, feeling the start of something close to kinship forming between Enma and himself. The two of them were bullied and shy, thrown into a world they would rather stay away from but trapped because of their family and friends. Though, he _was_ curious as to the weird glow his ring gave when their hands connected. That had been odd. He wondered what kind of Flames Enma used. Was he a Sky too? It didn't really feel right…

A hand gripping his collar forcefully stopped him. Blinking, Tsuna realized with a start that he was about to walk straight into the oncoming traffic.

"Careful, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned, concern in his hazel eyes.

"Are you alright, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, sharing the same worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna replied automatically with a smile, thinking of the Inheritance Ceremony coming in less than a week, of the Arcobaleno Curse, of Reborn's behavior, of assassins and inwardly freaking out in despair.

Running away sounded so tempting right now.

"Hey, Tsuna!"

The brunet turned his head to stare at the opposite sidewalk, squinting as he tried to spot the face matching the voice. A small purple figure suddenly darted from the crowd into the road. Tsuna slowly shifted, gazing in horror at an oncoming car.

"Skull!" He tried to warn the cursed infant of the imminent danger.

His voice was lost in the noise of the traffic. He could only stare helplessly as the car crash into the lonely form of Skull who disappeared under the wheels. His blood rushing in his ears, Tsuna pushed stunned and horrified people out of his way. Stumbling on the road, he barely spared a glance at the cars and buses screeching as their drivers braked.

"Skull!" He called out once again, hoping against all odds that the infant had avoided the collision by some miracle.

He distantly heard the sound of his own name from behind him, followed by a gunshot, but his attention was completely focused on the small form of the Cloud Arcobaleno on the asphalt. Tsuna fell on his knees near him, trying his best to ignore the blood and flailing his hands in panic.

"Skull?" He softly said, dreading the silence that would – should – inevitably follow.

Instead, there was a groan.

"Ow, that fucking hurt, damn it!" The Cloud cursed, picking himself up from the ground and completely ignoring his still bleeding wounds.

Looking down at his clothes, he sighed at their states, moaning their loss. He absently snapped his right shoulder in place, used to it.

"Skull, you're… alright?" Tsuna stared wide-eyed at him, hardly believing his eyes.

Two presences suddenly coming up behind him alerted him that both Gokudera and Yamamoto had caught up to him. A small crowd had also started to form as the driver who had caused the accident staggered to them, falling on their knees as they looked at the infant. Skull turned his head and annoyed by the cracks on his helmet preventing him from seeing correctly, he reached to remove it.

" _Don't!_ " Tsuna hissed urgently at him, terrified at the idea of witnessing the Cloud accidentally taking out a piece of his cranium and brain with it.

The order came too late as Skull put if off completely. To the teen's endless relief, the Cloud's head was intact. Boneless, he released a deep sigh and uttered a wet laugh.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." He whispered feebly.

Skull blinked before letting out his usual boisterous laugh.

"What, were you worried, Tsuna?" He sounded way too cheerful for someone who had been rolled over with a car. "There's no need! I'm the great Immortal Skull, after all!"

Tsuna shot him a startled look, feeling the sheer truth of his words. Skull paused, remembering that his words would, for once, be believed. He was left in wonder, uncertain as to what he should say.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, take care of the crowd."

Reborn's voice snapped them all from their stasis. The hitman stood a few feet away from them, his dark eyes strained on the small group. The two Guardians obeyed, still a bit shaken by their Sky's recklessness, reassuring bystanders but pointedly ignoring the shocked driver. The sound of the oncoming ambulance urged them to move.

"Time to move." Reborn ordered as he hopped on the still kneeling form of Tsuna. "We don't need more attention, especially with the assassins targeting you."

"Right." Tsuna agreed as he scooped Skull up. "Let's go, quickly."

As they left, Skull was the only one to notice that the dead biker had not been part of the accident. Two perfect holes could be seen on his helmet. His gaze shifted on Reborn who stared steadily back. _No one_ , his eyes vowed, _no one will take him away from me_. Skull shivered as he realized that the rider would have collided with Tsuna if Reborn hadn't had shot. He kept to himself his observations that the brunet would have survived the collision, _if_ collision at all and that there were other ways, less deadly, to prevent it.

(He was immortal with suicidal tendencies, true. That didn't mean that he sought and enjoyed pain, especially when given by Reborn.)

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	11. Chapter 8

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 8

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull (as main POV), Tsuna, Reborn, Shouichi, Spanner

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set between chapters 290 and 291. Skull's the main POV with insight in Shouichi's thoughts.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Skull watched Tsuna's Storm run out of the courtyard, looking excited and determined. At Tsuna's exclamation, he hopped on the wall and threw a casual greeting.

"What is it with all of you climbing on walls?" Tsuna exclaimed in fond exasperation. "There's a gate for a reason."

"It's more fun this way." Skull replied.

"Isn't it rather because it's easier to observe your surroundings?" The brunet corrected absently, stepping closer. "And to put you in a more equal position with whomever it is you're talking to. It's a pain to always lift your head up to stare at someone else."

"You're starting to think as a Mafioso, that's good." Reborn piped up as he jumped beside Skull, smirking.

"No, no, no, no." Tsuna made a face at that as he denied it frenetically, shaking his head. "I figured it was just something you would think, that's all. For the umpteenth time, I don't want to have anything to do with the Mafia."

"Little bit too late to think like that." Skull pointed out bluntly. "Isn't there some kind of Inheritance Ceremony coming up?"

Tsuna shot him a betrayed look. Reborn nodded at the Cloud, ignoring his student.

"Indeed." He confirmed quietly, dark eyes scanning the other pensively. "You're coming."

"I don't know yet!" Skull instantly protested the command. "I don't belong to any Family and I would like to keep it at that. Going to the Ceremony might mean that I'm willing to submit to Vongola's authority. As much as I like Tsuna, there's no way I'll do that."

Said teen released a low desperate keen from the back of his throat, whispering once again that _he wasn't a Mafioso, and certainly not a boss!_

"I am an independent hitman, lackey." Reborn reminded his fellow Element. "It doesn't stop me from going."

"That's different." The Cloud instantly argued. "Firstly, you're Tsuna's tutor so _obviously_ , you're going. Secondly, you have a contract with Vongola, stating that you are allies of sort."

"They are all sort of Families going though." The Sun carried on in his persuasion. "Most of them are allies, some are neutrals and the rest are enemies who came to either spy or cause chaos. Going by yourself would only mean an interest of your part."

"Maybe but how many of them are unaffiliated Arcobaleno?" Skull shot back. "I will be watched way too closely for my liking. If I'm friendly with Tsuna, they'll think that I'm under Vongola's thumb. If I'm cold, then that must mean that they are in my disfavor. And if I'm neutral, then that means that I don't give a flying fuck to the Ceremony and would consequently offend every single Mafioso in the room. Besides, I hate crowds."

"You're overthinking it." Reborn sounded amused. "Going to this Ceremony doesn't equal to – _where do you think you're going, Dame-Tsuna?_ "

Tsuna flinched at the tone as he paused in his steps, turned towards the previously mentioned gate. He tilted his head towards his tutor, defiance in his eyes.

"I need to take a walk." He stated calmly. "I would rather fly but it would bring too much attention on me, right? I have my pills too, just in case."

"Gokudera just left." Reborn instantly argued. "You're not going anywhere without a bodyguard."

"Then, you won't mind if I'm going with him." Skull butted in, ready to take advantage of any occasion. "What better protection can you ask for, sempai, than an Arcobaleno's who can't die?"

Tsuna's eyes flashed at that as his Hyper Intuition confirmed him that it was no lie. The front door suddenly opened, Bianchi appearing.

"Reborn, something came for you." She waved him inside. "It's from Nono."

Reborn narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He hated the thought of letting Tsuna out of his sight but he couldn't ignore the Ninth.

"Fine." He relented. "I'll join you as soon as I can. Don't be an idiot Tsuna, and lackey," he turned dark eyes promising eternal torment on the Cloud. " _Protect him well_."

They nodded wordlessly, unwilling to risk him changing his mind, and left quickly. As Tsuna walked rather fast down the streets, Skull hopped on his left shoulder.

"So, what brought this on?"

"I'm looking for someone but I don't want Reborn to know." The teen admitted as he glanced behind him, and deeming that he was far enough from the house, broke into a sprint. "It was rather difficult to find their address too. I can't believe that Lambo's Family, the Bovino, knew it."

"You managed to speak with another Family without Reborn knowing?"

"Oh no, Reborn definitely knows." Tsuna took a sharp turn and winced when the Cloud grabbed and pulled on his brown locks to stay stable. "I just persuaded Lambo to distract him for a bit."

Skull let out an impressed whistle.

"I don't know a lot of people who would have the guts to do that."

"Well, I kind of hope that he'll never find out." Tsuna admitted. "I don't even want to imagine the hell he'll put me through for doing that."

"At least, you know that he won't put a bullet through your head." Skull absently commented, watching a mother wiping some dirt from her child's face. "He has a weird way to show it but he cares."

"I know." Tsuna agreed quietly. "People see him like some kind of monster but he's not. It's true that he's difficult, sadistic, arrogant and downright insufferable. And yet, he's incredibly intelligent, cunning and when he promises you something, he keeps his word. His words are harsh but his intention is genuine."

"…You really like him, huh." Skull simply said, keeping to himself the fact that Reborn was certainly not like that with everyone. There were a few exceptions, like Dino, but Tsuna was _the_ exception among them all.

"As I've said before, he's the first one who reached out to me when I was just Dame-Tsuna, the boy who was worth less than dirt." Tsuna slowed down as they approached an apartment complex. "It doesn't matter if it's just a job for him. He was there when I needed someone. I won't forget it."

Skull thought of Iemitsu who, in his foolish ignorance, had abandoned a wife and a son who needed him. Oh, the Cloud had no doubt that the Sky wouldn't _forget it_. By refusing to talk things through with his son and by also playing the buffoon, Iemitsu was quickly losing any chance he could have to form a bond with Tsuna. In fact, Skull reflected as they climbed up the stairs inside, it was probably too late for him.

As forgiving and accepting Tsuna was, he was still human and therefore, some lines were not to be breached. Disrespecting his mother in any way, shape and form, was indubitably the first means to get on Tsuna's bad side.

As the brunet stopped in front of a door, Skull spotted the name _Irie_. If he recalled correctly, Shouichi Irie was the genius guy who played a huge part in Future Tsuna's ploy to stop Byakuran. He infiltrated the Millefiore, getting a rather high rank as he was the boss of an entire base, and managed to avoid suspicions from within. A shame that Byakuran already knew almost everything, considering the nerves and the mental strength that was needed to infiltrate an entire group of enemies for years while plotting their dooms. It was truly a feat. Skull respected the kid, knowing who he could be in the future. However, he didn't see why Tsuna was there. They weren't exactly friends for the moment, were they?

Tsuna shifted on his feet, feeling nervous. They didn't have to wait long before they heard a familiar voice signaling their approach. The door opened to reveal a surprised Shouichi.

"T-Tsuna-kun?"

"Hello,Shouichi-kun." Tsuna greeted him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry to come here without any warning."

"What are you doing here?" Shouichi then blushed slightly in embarrassment at the rather harsh question. "I-I mean, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just that I'm surprised."

His unexpected guests smiled at his awkwardness, not the least offended. Tsuna sobered up quite quickly, shooting him a vaguely guilty look. Shouichi understood that whatever brought Tsuna here was a serious matter. He stepped back and gestured them to come inside. He glanced at the Arcobaleno, wondering why it was the Cloud and not the Sun who was accompanying the heir of Vongola. He led them to his bedroom and went straight to his computer, unplugging his headphones. A familiar blond head with a red lollipop could be seen working on some project.

"Hey, Spanner, Tsuna-kun's here." Shouichi called out his friend as he positioned the screen to make it face the bed where both teens went to sit on.

"Oh, good to see you, Vongola." Spanner greeted him absently, eyes still fixed on whatever he was doing.

He consequently missed Tsuna's grimace.

"Call me Tsuna, Spanner." He sighed in frustration, muttering about not being a part of Vongola. "It hasn't been too complicated to find each other?" He asked then in curiosity.

"No, we already knew that we'll meet, or rather, that we should have met, at a competition during high school. It was only a matter of leaving messages in forums linked to these types of events, patience and luck." Shoichi answered with a shrug as he got up to rummage through different piles of paper.

"Since we got the same idea, we found each other pretty quickly." Spanner continued, unwrapping another lollipop. "We're actually working on your lenses and headphones now, Vongola."

"Tsuna." The brunet corrected him automatically. "Really? You know, you don't have to. I mean, you can choose to stay away from the Mafia if you want."

Skull, comfortably sitting in Tsuna's lap, observed the two genii. It was obvious for him that they wouldn't try to leave Tsuna's sphere of influence. Spanner probably didn't give a lick of care about the Mafia. If he could create anything he wanted as well as satisfy his endless curiosity about Dying Will Flames without getting too much troubles in return, he would certainly not let the opportunity escape him. It was different for Shouchi though. At first, he had been involved due to Lambo. Then, it was a sense of responsibility and guilt that had led him to join Vongola and stop Byakuran. In theory, he could step back and stay away from Tsuna's Family.

However, by doing so, he would renounce to the friends he had made, the acceptance he had felt by being at Tsuna's side and the fun and comprehension he had with Spanner. He would perhaps lose contact with Byakuran who despite all that had happened, had been to some degree, his friend too. Shouichi would miss that. Dearly.

That was why it wasn't surprising to see Shouichi straighten up and face Tsuna with determination, holding his gaze as evenly as he could.

"No, Tsuna-kun, I won't leave your Family."

"Yeah, Vongola." Spanner agreed. "It's too much fun and so interesting to stay with you and your friends. We'll get bored if you were to butt us out."

"Fine." Tsuna sighed in defeat after a moment of estimating their resolve. "If you really wish so. You still have to call me Tsuna, Spanner."

"Sure thing, Vongola." Spanner replied, a mischievous smile curling his lips up as he exchanged his stick for a lollipop.

Shouichi relaxed, relieved to know that he wouldn't be left alone. He sent a curious look at Tsuna.

"So, did you come here to tell us that?"

The brunet ruffled his hair nervously.

"No, not really." He admitted. "I have another reason to come."

Shouichi patiently waited, recognizing when someone gather their courage to speak due to his own experience. His eyes flicked to the Cloud Arcobaleno, observing everything without saying anything. His name was Skull, wasn't it? Was he a part of Vongola? In the future, Skull wasn't part of any Family after the destruction of the Carcassa. Was he still a Carcassa member or did his presence here mean that he had left this Family to join Tsuna?

And why wasn't Reborn-san there?

"Shouichi-kun, do you have Byakuran's number?" Tsuna finally blurted out the question that he had been struggling with, efficiently bringing everyone's attention on him.

Skull instantly understood why the Sky had refused to tell anything to his overprotective Sun. Reborn would certainly not have permitted his soulmate to contact the man who had been – at some point – known as the instigator of Tsuna's death. Even Skull watched with disbelief the ever-forgiving Sky, wondering why on _earth_ would he want to speak with the madman.

"…I do." Shouichi admitted quietly, obviously still hesitating between contacting the Sky that had been both his close friend and his worst enemy. "I haven't called him. I… can't."

He averted his eyes from Tsuna's soft and understanding ones. No one blamed him.

"Why do you want to contact him, Tsuna?" Skull asked, voicing the question on the two genii's mind.

"I have questions he may have the answers to." The brunet answered simply and truthfully.

"What makes you think that he will tell you? For all we know, he may be no different than the one in the Future." The Cloud pointed out, ignoring Shouichi's flinch.

"He's not." Tsuna protested instantly with absolute certainty. "And I think that both of us know exactly why."

Skull narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing will happen to me." Tsuna assured them all. "We will just talk. Through a phone. No Flames will be involved." He paused before slyly adding. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course, Tsuna-kun!" Shouichi instantly replied, sounding a bit offended.

Skull, clearly not fooled, scowled at the Sky. Shouichi went to his desk to retrieve an alphabetical list that was not really used. He handed it to Tsuna who copied down the number with one of the pens laying around and without any hesitation, added his own contact details. He gave it back with a grateful smile.

"You're spending way too much time with Reborn." Skull mumbled at the easy manipulation.

There was a snort from Spanner who then asked to also have Tsuna's address and home phone number. Tsuna's smile vanished as he checked the time on the computer. He abruptly got up and scooped Skull in one movement.

"We should be going or Reborn will find out." He muttered under his breath. He turned to his two friends. "Thanks for everything, Irie-kun, Spanner."

He didn't let Shouichi lead him to the door and leaving the apartment and rushing down the stairs, he was out in a matter of minutes. He quickly walked away towards the town center, Skull riding his shoulder once again.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Tsuna, but watch out." Skull warned him not unkindly. "Reborn is probably one of the worst adversaries that you have yet to meet."

"I know." Tsuna agreed quietly as they vanished into the shopping crowd. "It's still worth it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	12. Interlude 4

Creaking Cycle – Interlude 4

 **Characters in the chapter:** Enma, Reborn

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during the Inheritance Ceremony Arc with a major alteration of the 293rd chapter ' _Misunderstandings_ '. Enma's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Enma sat motionlessly, head bowed as he stared at the ground. It was still early in the morning so he wasn't expecting anyone to come. The factory was deserted, void of any activity for several years now. In the letter he had given to Tsuna, he had stated that he would be there at noon. If the brunet was to come, he would be there at the earlier at eight and at the latest at half-past noon. Baring that in mind, Enma would wait the whole morning. He needed to know if Tsuna was just like everyone else in the Mafia, if he was exactly just like Sawada Iemitsu, his family's killer. Bringing his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and buried his head in them.

There was nothing left to do but to wait.

Against all expectations, he didn't have to wait long.

Merely fifteen minutes later, his instincts – the ones who had saved him countless times when he was being hunted as a mere animal – screamed at him to _move, right now!_ Snapping his head up, he couldn't conceal the flinch that made him physically recoil at the sight of the Sun Arcobaleno. The infant was standing a few feet away from him, hands in his pockets and fedora hiding his eyes. His casual posture was betrayed by the sheer fury emanating from his tightly controlled Flames.

"Enma Shimon, I've found a rather interesting letter on my student's desk." He pleasantly informed the frozen teen. "Judging by the urgency of your supposed situation, I came here to check on you."

Enma cursed inwardly, berating himself for forgetting that there was a high chance that Reborn would read the letter.

"It was rather alarming. ' _Right now, I'm being threatened by the Mafia group who took down the Giegue Family and is trying to interfere with the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony. I plan to go to the factory site they told me to at noon. Please help me._ '" Reborn recited perfectly. "I don't doubt that Tsuna would have come to you if he had read your letter."

Enma refused to show his fear and stared blankly at the hitman. The infant made a show of looking around.

"Of course, he would have realized that there was no real danger in the seconds after his arrival, in Hyper Dying Will Mode." He continued as mildly as ever. "In his relief and confusion, he wouldn't even have noticed that he had flown straight into a trap."

"It's not a trap." Enma protested as he hunched over, intimidated. "I wanted to know if Tsuna-kun is like everyone else or not."

"I usually am in favor of tests, being his tutor." Reborn mused. "And yet, there is something here that is troubling me." He shot a piercing look at the Simon boss. "I think that a powerful Family like the Shimon would be more than able to take care of the Giegue."

Enma stiffened at the barely veiled accusation. He opened his mouth to deny but he was cut off even before he could try.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you can lie to me, **Shimon**."

Enma recoiled at the tone, recognizing a threat when he heard one. Reborn didn't shift, pining the teen down with dark and furious eyes.

"I have a few questions to ask and you will truthfully answer. I would hate to resort to more persuading means." He added with heavy sarcasm, clearly unbothered by the prospect of torture.

Enma swallowed but nodded. He had certainly not forgotten that he was facing the Strongest of the Arcobaleno, the World's Greatest Hitman, who struck fear in every heart and mind of every Mafioso out there. One mistake on his part would sign his immediate death, and therefore, his Family's.

"Good boy." Reborn mocked him. "Now, let get straight to the point. Tsuna has vanished between the time you left the house and the kids went to wake him up. Considering it is eight now, he has not been seen for at least seven hours."

Enma thought of the times he had told the brunet to run away.

"He hasn't." The hitman disagreed, seemingly reading his mind. "No matter how tempting the option sounds, Tsuna is incapable of leaving friends and family behind him. The mere idea goes against his principles and very nature."

"Then, maybe he needed time to think." Enma suggested. "The Ninth had given him one of the hardest decisions to make."

"He wouldn't leave to take a stroll in his pajamas and without pills, especially not without waking someone to warn them. He's too kind to let people worry when he can help it. He's also too clumsy to be stealthy." Reborn shot down the hypothesis. "Besides, the room wouldn't reek of Mist Flames."

"The Simon Family doesn't have any Mist Users." Enma immediately jumped on the opportunity to innocent his family.

"You may not be behind Tsuna's disappearance, you are still considered a potential enemy." Reborn warned him after a few minutes of silence at staring him down. "If you or your own make anything that confirms my suspicions, you will learn exactly why Suns are so skillful interrogators."

One of his hands reached to pet Leon. His eyes didn't miss the flinch that his gesture provoked and he smirked, dangerous and sadistic.

" **It's been a while since I've shown anyone my favorite technique.** "

Enma stayed frozen, petrified at the malicious intent emanating from the cursed infant. Reborn relished briefly in the terror he had created, forgotten memories resurfacing. He soon sobered up, keeping in mind that Tsuna was in danger.

"Your Family will help with the research." He ordered, letting Leon curl around his wrist. "I don't want any leaks so watch your tongue. You wouldn't appreciate the consequences."

With that, the hitman seemingly vanished.

Enma waited several minutes before uncurling, trembling like a leaf. He clumsily stood up, stumbling a bit, before grabbing his bag rashly and dashing out of the factory. He needed to get to his family, quickly. They didn't know that Tsuna had disappeared. Considering the Arcobaleno's mood, their ignorance could warrant them a punishment cruel enough to plead for death. He couldn't let that happen. Besides, he was getting worried for Tsuna. He knew too well the horrors an enemy could force on you. From what he had observed about the teen, Tsuna didn't deserve that. If he could help, he would.

Still, he wondered if Reborn's reactions were the norm for any Element without their Sky – or Earth. The Sun seemed ready to go on a destructive rampage, annihilating anyone daring standing on his path. If Reborn was like that, how were the Guardians?

Enma sped up, eager to reach his own Elements, irrational worry and fear swirling in him. He hated the thought of letting his own meet with unbalanced Elements but he had to. It was either that or suffering the Sun Arcobaleno's wrath.

In the back of his mind, Enma wondered what the Bond between Tsuna and Reborn revealed about the Sky. How could Tsuna deal with this monster of a man?

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next chapter~


	13. Chapter 9

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 9

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull, Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma and his Elements.

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter follows the Interlude 4. Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Skull stood in Tsuna's room, narrowed eyes fixed on the bed. Mist Flames lingered still, hours after the kidnapping, rubbing in their faces that they couldn't find their Sky despite not bothering hiding every trace of their passage. He glowered darkly at them, restraining his own Cloud from lashing out. He hated it when people he enjoyed the company, presence and words, disappeared from his sphere of influence. He acknowledged that he was excessively territorial with people, especially considering that he rarely opened up to others. On his 'Don't touch list', there were only a few names. Most of them were already dead – like his parents and brother – but some, namely Reborn and Tsuna, remained. Both constantly reincarnated so they were bound to meet again. Their deaths were never final so it was okay for him to keep them as friends, despite being struck with grief each time. He rarely interfered, knowing that no one joked with Death without consequences. However, in this occasion, he wouldn't let it be. Tsuna was only fifteen or sixteen. It was way too early to go. Besides, it would destroy Reborn.

Worst of all, Skull recognized these Mist Flames. He was a bit surprised that Reborn didn't. Either the hitman was too far away in his fury to think properly or he was stuck in deep denial. It didn't really matter if the Cloud was there to do some damage control but still. They had to find Tsuna quickly for the dual purpose of calming the unbalanced Elements down there and getting him away from _his_ clutches. Nothing good ever came of any meetings with _that man_.

Skull sighed and rubbed his forehead, his helmet nowhere to be seen. In situations such like these, it was better to avoid provoking Reborn. Preventing him from reading corporeal language was a sure means to get him hostile and on his guard. They didn't need that, when everyone was already on their toes. The air was stuffy, nearly unbreathable. Nana, Bianchi and the kids have retreated upstairs, in one of the rooms. Despite being away from the Guardians and the other guests downstairs, it was clear that they were also uneasy. Even Nana, oblivious Nana, was affected. She didn't know why she was on edge but it was only a matter of time before she realized that her son had vanished. Thankfully, the kids and Bianchi were experts in distracting her after almost two years of living with her.

Skull wished he could go outside for a bit, to spare his senses from the distress, terror and fury flaring in everyone's Flames, as he reluctantly went downstairs. Even Enma's strange ones, weirdly grounding and soothing, weren't so much now. The young boss was too busy trying to soothe his own Elements to properly calm down an entire room. Yamamoto's Rain Flames weren't much help, too distressed to be useful, and besides, the Storm was keeping all his attention as he tried to keep his fellow Guardian's Flames and temper in check. The bloodthirsty Cloud and the energetic Sun were out, still deep in their research, helped with the Disciplinary Committee. Their absence was a small relief but appreciated nonetheless.

When Skull entered the room, he paused. Every single pair of eyes were fixed on Reborn who was meticulously cleaning one of his numerous customized guns, tracking his every movement in tense anticipation. The Cloud didn't know if they could feel the crackling Sun Flames, searing through every single Flame in his reach mercilessly. It was painful and oppressive. While Tsuna's Elements hold on surprisingly good, sharing the distress and used to the Arcobaleno, it was certainly not the case for Enma and his family. The Simon boss was twitching, fighting against the need to shelter his Elements from the onslaught and the urge to stay utterly still as to not bring attention on him and his own.

Reborn loaded the bullets in the clip, small sounds heard sharply in the silence. He put then the gun together smoothly and expertly. Everyone around him ceased breathing, bodies as tense as a bow and Flames almost frozen in anticipation. He lifted his head up to gaze at Skull.

"As you have thought, the Flames don't belong to either Chrome, Mukuro or Viper." He answered the silent question slowly, wondering what he should say and what he should keep for himself. "Whoever their wielder is, they are certainly not afraid of leaving a taste of them."

"They're mocking us by deliberately letting a clue behind them." The hitman agreed, most displeased. "They're confident that we can't find them or at the very least, that we can't find them until they wish us to."

"It is either a mark of overconfident arrogance or…"

"…a show of cunning intelligence." Reborn finished Skull's sentence.

"The former benefits us." Skull pointed out quietly, wishing for Fon to be among them or even Colonnello. The experienced Storm was an expert in calming the hitman and the unfortunate Rain had enough Flames to numb Reborn's fury.

"It would be foolish to assume it to be the case."

Skull sighed and glanced at the clock. It would be twelve in less than a quarter of minutes. Tsuna had been missing for eleven hours. There weren't any concrete clues. All they knew was that the kidnapper was a very skillful Mist user to be able to deceive Tsuna's dormant Hyper Intuition and Gokudera's alert vigilance. Considering the frenzy shaking the Elements, no one thought that the culprit was an overconfident idiot. It was really one of the worst scenarii. Their Sky had been abducted by a powerful, intelligent and unknown enemy right under their noses, and there wasn't any claim or demands. There was only silence. Their efforts to find him were useless without some form of direction. Reborn knew it better than anyone, considering that he had been the first to check on every Family currently near the town because of the Ceremony. Due to his reputation, no one had dared question him about his inquisitiveness and restlessness. However, there was no doubt that Nono would begin to wonder about the agitation.

Skull knew who was behind the abduction so he was already aware of how truly worrisome the situation was. He had no knowledge of the reasoning or the motive behind, making everything worse. What could _he_ possibly want with Tsuna?

One of the Elements seemed on the verge of speaking up, frustrated by the stillness.

" **Silence**."

Reborn's order froze everyone in the room, sharp as a whip. Skull winced. Whoever thought it was a great idea to disturb the Arcobaleno when contemplating their next moves was a suicidal fool. His fellow Arcobaleno had learnt quickly during one of their rare missions that no one disturbed the Cursed Sun when the stress became overwhelming unless they wished to finish in a hospital. Skull and Colonello had been the two at the receiving end of Reborn's nerves, becoming a rather striking example of how painful stupidity could be.

Skull jerked out of his recollection when his senses tingled, alerting him of an approaching presence. He shared a look with Reborn, warning him seconds before the hitman sensed it too. They both turned towards the front door, automatically assuming a fighting posture. Reborn glared at the Elements around him to stay still but prepared. His hand twitched as he readied his cleaned gun.

The tension shattered when familiar but wild Sky Flames washed over them before the door could open. Everyone's breath hitched at the overwhelming sensation, relief making the Guardians boneless. Enma exhaled sharply, hearing his family doing the same beside him. Contrary to the others, Skull and Reborn sprang into action, violently opening the door. They instantly stopped moving at the sight of a pajama-clad Tsuna who stared down at them with unreadable eyes. Skull noticed, while basking in overflowing Sky Flames, that the teen's hands were covered in burns. From the sudden spike of concern at his left, he guessed that Reborn spotted them too.

"Reborn."

The hitman snapped his head up to stare into honey-colored eyes, flashing constantly as his Hyper Intuition seemed to continuously act up. He visibly reigned in his temper, burying his scorching fury somewhere deep until he could unleash it on the culprit. Besides the teen's wounded hands, there wasn't any other trace of injuries. And yet, Reborn could sense that there was something else.

"Reborn." Tsuna repeated almost blankly, and the hitman recognized that the other had gone into shock. "I think that I'll need some serious training."

It was so unexpected that Skull emitted a confused noise. There was a choked laugh coming from Yamamoto behind them as all the Elements rushed forward to get a glimpse of the young Sky.

"Tsuna-kun…?"

Tsuna's gaze shifted to Enma, eyes turning sunset. They all started more or less visibly, only seeing this shade when the teen went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Reborn recognized the sign first. Sun Flames burst from the pacifier, shocking everyone, and wrapped around his student tightly. Without waiting for a reaction, the hitman jumped on the brunet's shoulder and let his Flames focus on healing his student's hands.

"Ah!" Skull exclaimed in realization, recognizing that the wildness in the Sky Flames was from distress. "The Sky needs his Elements!"

The Guardians obeyed without thinking, Rain and Storm reaching for Tsuna. Skull observed critically Tsuna's tense body and glanced around. He needed his Cloud and his other Sun, maybe his Lightening too. Enma and his Elements were still too foreign to be of any help. Besides, their Flames sang of wariness and protectiveness. Their intervention would do no good.

"Lackey." Reborn snapped as he kept his whole attention on his Sky. "What are you waiting for?"

Skull stared without comprehending for a few seconds, hesitating between leaving to look for the missing Elements or letting his struggling Cloud Flames imitate the others. It was Tsuna who gave him an answer, looking down at him and stretching a hand towards him. Skull started, genuinely stunned. Reborn shot him a dark look, promising him excruciating pain if he pushed away the little Sky. It was unneeded. Heavy Cloud Flames wrapped around them all as he watched Tsuna sigh in relief as he sank down on the ground, still outside. Five different types of Flames were visible for anyone to see, dancing comfortably around a brunet. It was surely a weird sight.

Reborn sat in Tsuna's lap while Gokudera offered his back for Tsuna to lean on. Yamamoto had a sharp grin on his face, keeping a tight hold on his Sky's shoulders with his left arm. Skull stayed standing in front of them, watching curiously as Enma seemed to hesitate over his next move. The teen chose to sit in front of them, his own Element retreating inside with the exception of Adelheid, being the protective Element she was.

They waited patiently for the Sky Flames to settle down. It wasn't until they became a soothing humming, washing over and enveloping his close Elements, that Skull spoke up.

"Your Seal has shattered."

As he was still facing Enma, he spotted the flash of incredulous anger in the teen's eyes. Apparently, he hadn't noticed the fact that Tsuna's Flames had been under a cracked Seal. Just like any Flame wielder, the idea disgusted him.

"Yes." Tsuna confirmed quietly behind him, arms loosely wrapped around his Sun. "It is the reason I lost control over my Flames."

"You entered Hyper Dying Will Mode to solve that problem." Reborn easily guessed. "Without your rings or your gloves to channel them, your Flames hurt you."

"They're intense, way more intense, on my hands than they are on my forehead." Tsuna added, explaining why he only got so few injuries. "At least, we know now that I can enter Hyper Dying Will Mode whenever I want."

"You need to build up your stamina." Reborn reminded him. "Currently, your body isn't prepared to deal with the stress of the full release of your Flames."

"I know. I'm horribly aching and the urge to just pass out is awfully strong."

The hitman frowned, picking up another discomfort with his Sun Flames.

"My Hyper Intuition is giving me a headache." Tsuna confirmed before his tutor could speak up. "I can barely think."

Skull turned around to see Reborn narrow his eyes, displeased. The timing was horrible to show vulnerability. Between the abductor still running around and the approaching Ceremony, there wasn't time to rest, train and investigate. They were all too aware of this.

"Tsuna-kun, do you… know who kidnapped you?"

Enma's tentative question made Skull tense. It didn't escape anyone's notice. They chalked it up to the situation in general but by the knowing look Tsuna shoot him, the Sky wasn't fooled.

"It was Uncle Kawahira." Tsuna answered bluntly, surprising everyone.

"Who is this man?" Adelheid asked.

Right, the Shimon didn't know him. Skull barely acknowledged that fact, his mind still reeling with the revelation that _Checker Face_ was _Kawahira_ , the guy who helped the Vongola in the future. How could he have possibly missed that?

"He's the owner of an antique shop who loves eating ramen." Gokudera sounded as bewildered as he looked. "That old man…is the guy who hides us in the Future-That-Won't-Be and he's a frigging powerful Mist user?! Why the fuck did he abduct the Tenth for?"

"To break my Seal." Tsuna replied, unfazed by the reactions. "He said that he couldn't stand seeing the, I quote, ' _ever-encompassing Sky being chained down by misgiving intentions and human stupidity_.' _"_

Reborn narrowed his eyes, not entirely believing it. Skull didn't believe it either. Oh, it was probably the truth but only a part of it. There was another important motive behind it. Tsuna glanced at him and nodded at him almost unnoticeably, confirming his suspicions. Skull briefly closed his eyes, slumping. What mess had he got himself into now?

"After freeing my Flames, he advised me to disappear for a bit somewhere remote. If I hadn't done what he had said, I probably would have accidentally blown up a part of the town and hurt many people." The Sky admitted, sounding guilty.

"So, all this time, you were training…?" Yamamoto asked slowly, baffled.

"No, it took hours for Uncle Kawahira to completely shatter what was left of the seal. I was alone for maybe an hour or two to get a grip tight enough on my Flames to return to you."

No one really knew what to say to that. It was obvious that Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma and his Elements didn't know what to think. Reborn was awfully suspicious, rightfully so, despite ignoring Kawahira's real intention. As for Skull, he was trying to hide his horror and terror at the thought of how much time Tsuna had spent, alone, with Checker Face.

"We'll talk about it later." Reborn decided, keeping in mind that his student was in no state to bear an interrogation. "The Ceremony is only in a few days. You need to both rest and train to be as ready as possible for it. There are still countless Families out there who just need an excuse to attack Vongola."

Skull watched his Sky got up from his position stiffly, leaning on his Rain and Storm. He didn't miss the uneasy look he shot at Julie as they passed by him. Enma and his Family left a few minutes after that, promising to keep an eye out and to form another bodyguarding schedule. Wordlessly, Skull left to go to the other Cloud and Sun to inform them of everything, while ignoring as best as he could the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

He just knew that something upsetting would happen soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** By the way, I was thinking about adding a 'Bonus scene' of a sort, showing the discussion between Kawahira and Tsuna. Interested?

Anyway, thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake, ask a question or share your answer!

See you next chapter~


	14. Interlude 5

Creaking Cycle – Interlude 5

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull, Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Timoteo and Coyote.

 **Pairings:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during the Inheritance Ceremony Arc with an alteration of the chapter 294: Yamamoto _does_ see the Shimon Ring but isn't attacked, as the matter is brushed off. Nono's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

To say that the Ninth was surprised when he welcomed his chosen heir in his suite would be a huge understatement.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Said teen was leaning against his Storm, leaking humming Sky Flames and looking lost in thoughts. Reborn was on his right shoulder in a rare show of protectiveness that was enough to stun Nono and his own Element. Skull's presence was also unexpected, standing without his helmet at the young Sky's feet. The three of them had a tight control on their Flames, accustomed to them, in a stark contrast with Tsuna. Timoteo understood quickly the situation as he willed his own to settle down. The unexperienced Sky was no threat to him.

"My Seal has dissolved, I assume?"

He directed the curious question at Reborn. The query snapped Tsuna out of his musing who smiled at the man he had called 'Grandfather' long ago.

"No, it shattered." Skull rectified, deliberately ignoring the etiquette and scowling, clearly showing his dislike. "It was about damn time too. No child should be burdened with such a lack."

"Lackey." Reborn warned him along with a pointed look. "Watch it."

Timoteo felt a stab of guilt at the reproach but stayed stoic. He didn't miss how Tsuna's Flames instinctively brushed his own to soothe him. Skull clicked his tongue, briefly nibbling on his piercing lip.

"You're too kind, Tsuna." He sighed before shooting a venomous look at the Ninth.

Gokudera just looked crisped, torn between his obvious worry for his Sky, the respect he felt for the most important boss in the Mafia and the reluctant agreement he had with the cursed Cloud about Seals. He still gave a respectful nod at the Ninth when he felt his eyes on him but let his gaze sweep around the room, alert and uncomfortable. He called out for his Sun Flames to brush his Sky's ones when Tsuna's shoulders sagged a bit, tiring quickly. Reborn thinned his lips briefly before smoothing his expression. Jumping down, he glanced neutrally at the Ninth.

"Would you mind letting Tsuna rest a bit?" He asked politely. "As you can imagine, the brisk disappearance of the Seal has taken its toll on him."

"When has it occurred?" Timoteo asked as he gestured them further inside, heading towards a luxurious couch and an impressive armchair.

"It was earlier this morning." Tsuna answered as he sunk gratefully into the cushions, trying to keep a firmer hold on his Flames. "The result was rather… explosive."

Gokudera placed himself behind his Sky, mimicking Coyote's, the Ninth's Storm, position. The two Arcobaleno also sat on the sofa, keeping the Sky between them.

"We didn't receive any news of any incident." Timoteo mused, keen eyes observing the group in front of him.

Both Reborn and Skull knew better than to react, especially the latter who kept glaring at him. It was probably because of the Cloud's territoriality more than anything. The young Storm, though, flinched slightly and his Flames flickered briefly in distress. They settled down soon enough with the constant humming of his Sky.

"I wasn't in town when it happened." Tsuna replied simply. "Apart from some trees, there wasn't any victims."

Skull snorted but didn't say anything. Timoteo crossed his legs as he leant against the back of his chair.

"It is fortunate for you to have access to your Flames." He ignored the hostility emanating from the tiny Cloud that was beginning to grate on his Elements' nerves. "However, your lack of control over both your Flames and Hyper Intuition would severely influence any impressions you could make on the other Famiglie during the Inheritance Ceremony – should we hold it."

They all recognized the unspoken question. Tsuna straightened, all trace of weariness wiped out of his expression, replaced with worry.

"I'm truly honored of the great confidence you have in my Guardians and myself but…" He trailed off, fidgeting a bit in nervousness, before he carried on. "I still decline the title and the position of Decimo."

Gokudera started behind him, surprised. Reborn only sighed in exasperation, expecting the answer. Skull irradiated smugness, pleased that his Sky would bluntly refused Timoteo.

"I'm sorry, Ninth." Tsuna added.

"To be completely truthful, I expected this answer, Tsunayoshi-kun." The Ninth admitted, earning a confused look from the young Storm and knowing glints from the Arcobaleno. "It was, after all, out of the blue to suddenly demand you to take such a life-changing decision. You're a fine boy, Tsunayoshi-kun, and I have no doubt that you will go far in life. Of course, I would rather see you as Decimo than anything else. As it is, I will conceal the Ceremony."

"In fact, Ninth, I have a proposition concerning the Ceremony."

Everyone paused to look at Tsuna, uncharacteristically serious. Timoteo gestured him to continue.

"I have an idea on the identity of the ones who attacked the Giegue Family." He bluntly began, successfully keeping everyone's attention on him. "I also suspect that they will act during the Inheritance Ceremony, though I do not know for what purpose."

Timoteo and Reborn shared a look.

"It is most likely to destroy or steal Vongola's Sin." The hitman suggested. "It is, supposedly, an artifact created by Primo to allow the next Vongola boss to receive memories of Primo's battles."

"Alright but what is it exactly?"

"Blood." Timoteo replied. "Or as Octavia said to me, it is ' _war blood that must never be forgotten_ ' (chapter 267)."

Tsuna frowned.

"If it were to be destroyed, the Family would lose its history and one of its link with the Founder, as well as his experience and knowledge." The Ninth carried on. "Of course, the culprits could try to use the artifact for themselves."

"It wouldn't work." Gokudera finished contemplatively. "If it's anything like the Rings, only those of Vongola's blood can use it."

"We think so. It is the reason we believe that an enemy Family would rather seek its destruction."

"No, I don't agree." Tsuna murmured, eyes flashing. "There's something else, something unsaid, something lost."

Tsuna was the type to express his stress physically. Being stuck on the couch with two of his Elements making sure that he wouldn't move, he couldn't pace. Instead, his Flames spread in the room without manifesting thankfully. Their presence still unsettled the older Sky. Skull grinned toothily at him, satisfied to witness his discomfort.

"You're thinking of using the Sin, or a rather a convincing fake, to lure the enemy." Reborn stated, reading his student as well as ever. "It's dangerous not only for you and your Guardians, but also for the Ninth's and himself."

"It was only a suggestion." Tsuna instantly defended himself.

"You are aware, Tsuna, that you may not like the confirmation of your suspicions. Do you still wish to pursue?"

Tsuna locked eyes with Reborn, offering him a decisive nod as well as a reassuring smile. His Flames settled down to wrap around the Cursed Sun soothingly. Skull watched, amused, as the hitman half-heartedly resisted the lull before giving up, surrendering to his soulmate.

The Ninth and his Storm exchanged a look, mulling over what they had learnt. They didn't know what was the most shocking between Tsunayoshi willingly stepping into a Mafia matter or Reborn Harmonizing and _Bonding_ with a Sky after all this time. Timoteo decided to think about it later, focusing his attention back on his ever-surprising heir.

"I believe it's time to plan."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake, ask a question or tell me if you're interested in a Bonus Scene between Kawahira and Tsuna!

See you next chapter~


	15. Chapter 10

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 10

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull, Reborn, Tsuna, both Vongola generations, Dino, a bit of Varia, Shimons, Byakuran and unnamed guests.

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during the Inheritance Ceremony with a slight alteration of chapter 295. The ceremony is held in the hall with all the guests so almost everything happens there (save for the breaking). Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Skull watched the kids greet different members of Families, old and new, known and unknown, accepting or judgmental. They stood united and confident, unconsciously protecting their Mist and Lightening, the two Elements who still struggled with such gatherings. Sasagawa was the most obvious as he kept Lambo on his shoulder, slightly in front of Chrome. Gokudera and Yamamoto were close to their boss, scowls and sharp grins to intimidate anyone with hostile intentions. Tsuna, while overwhelmed by the numerous and more or less controlled Flames, the hostility, analysis and expectations of the Families, and his own ability to read his surroundings constantly, still smiled politely at anyone approaching him. He listened intently to Reborn, who was on his shoulder, quietly explaining who the guest was, their status and their known position towards Vongola. No one disturbed Hibari whose sole aura was enough to frighten anyone close to him, bar his fellow Elements.

Of course, the presence of Dino, the Tenth boss of the Cavallone, was a great help as he discussed with Chrome occasionally and forcibly interfering in any long or unsettling conversations some guests tried to keep going to intimidate his little brother. Though, few were actually foolish enough to attempt to, as the bloodthirsty presences near the young Vongola deterred quite a lot to approach. It was an impressive sight, Skull recognized, to see that the Varia was on good terms with the chosen heir despite the first conflicts that almost killed a few of them during the Ring Battles.

Skull's gaze swept over the crowded and magnificent hall. He knew that the Shimon had come since they had been attacked by some guests – who were promptly put in their places as Tsuna pointedly ignored how his Guardians passively or aggressively threatened them – and had discussed a bit with his Sky.

(He still couldn't believe it. He hadn't even been aware that he had begun to Harmonize with the teen. For someone like him, to take so much time to recognize and accept it, was utterly embarrassing.)

He couldn't find them however, in the crowd. Searching for a minute, he then shrugged, figuring that it was almost impossible to find children among so many people. Still, it left him uneasy. He hadn't forgotten the look Tsuna had shot at Julie Katou, the very same one that felt elusive. It wasn't the same type as Kawahira, thank goodness, but it was still unsettling. If he were to listen to his instincts, he would make sure that the guy never approached Tsuna. In fact, now that he thought about it, this Julie Katou or whatever, had _two_ souls. They were kind of overlapping but one was definitely twisting in a–

The sudden deadly silence that fell in the hall snapped him out of his musing. He reflexively glanced at Tsuna who looked as confused as he felt. His Guardians had tensed though, reacting to the ambiance.

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

In an impressive show of unplanned coordination, Dino, the Varia and Tsuna's Guardians turned around to either face the owner of the singing voice or shield the Sky. Skull crossed the small distance separating him from the others and as he landed near the young Rain, he noticed that Reborn had already Leon ready on his hand, aiming it at the white-haired teen standing in the middle of the crowd.

The people around him instantly dispersed, staring with interest and confusion as they watched the young boss of the Gesso smiling carelessly. Those without any knowledge of the Future-That-Won't-Be had no idea where the hostility came from. They stayed out of the way, observing how the Ninth's Elements seemed to quickly intervene. Vongola and the Cavallone looked ready to fight, weapons out and Flames flaring brightly.

Skull was one of the few who was utterly calm, remembering that Tsuna had been the first to contact Byakuran in this timeline.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise, no sign of fear or anger in his voice, his Flames slipping out of his control to engulf his Elements comfortably.

Pushing his way through his zealous friends who looked at him in shock, he ignored Reborn's warning growl and his painful tug on one of the brown locks. Skull followed him easily as they stepped out of their protection.

"You could have told me that you were coming." Tsuna continued, approaching.

"Aw, but I wanted to surprise you!" Byakuran childishly protested while ignoring the gun trained on his face. "Besides, I wouldn't have been able to come otherwise."

"Rightfully so."

"Reborn." Tsuna sighed at the veiled hostility, aware that his Guardians were joining them. "This Byakuran has done nothing to me, and will not do anything to me."

"Exactly." The sly teen agreed, enjoying the multiple glares aimed at him. He opened his eyes as he stared knowingly at Tsuna. "I have no idea how Aria-chan or you can shoulder your part of the burden so well, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Well, they're all different, you know." Tsuna pointed out. "The Mare pays the price of mind, the Arcobaleno offers their life and the Vongola gives up part of their souls. The bosses were all poetic and all, speaking of pieces of time but well, it's more like souls, I think."

"One has to wonder who's losing the most there." Byakuran commented, eyes slipping close.

Reborn and Skull stared at them both. They never really did think about the Tri-Ni-Set as a whole, focused on the Rainbow Curse as they were. They currently didn't like _at all_ where this discussion was heading.

"While I don't know how to…alleviate the price for the mind and the soul – "

"You think there is a possibility for the life." The Gesso boss finished for him. "After all, it is, first and foremost, a question of Flames."

"What?" Reborn forcefully interfered, gun still in hand. "What are you talking about, Tsuna?"

"You didn't tell him, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran smirked at the hitman. "How sly."

"Shut up." Tsuna scowled as a blush crept his way up his cheeks. "It's because I only had a suspicion back then. Now, while I am almost sure that it can work, I still miss something important."

"You know that you can always count on me, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran exclaimed happily. "I'm sure that Aria-chan wouldn't mind too."

He then grinned when Hibari leaped, tonfas out. Parring, the sly Sky winked at the violent prefect.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna physically intervened as they broke apart. "He's not the enemy there. And," he hastily added, "it's too crowded to even think about fighting. Even if you were to insist and take it outside, you would miss the opportunity to bite to death those who took down a powerful assassin Family."

He was totally baiting him, Skull realized. It was working too, if the menacing glower but vanishing tonfas were any indications.

"Fine." Hibari relented, glaring at his Sky. "You will owe me a week worth of spars if I'm disappointed."

Tsuna visibly paled at this, clearly not looking forward to fighting with his bloodthirsty Cloud.

"Alright." He very reluctantly agreed.

Behind him, Byakuran chuckled in obvious amusement.

"We're never bored with you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I wish I were." Tsuna sighed in resignation, though a fond smile came on his lips as he looked at his friends.

The Ninth and some of his Guardians approached them, eyeing with distrust the Gesso Sky. Reborn, knowing what was coming, scowled as he shot a dark look at his student.

"We'll talk about it later." He promised, jumping down.

Tsuna's shoulders slumped, already dreading the conversation, but didn't protest, knowing better.

"I'll be there too." Skull added.

He had kept quiet but considering that it involved Checker Face, or rather Kawahira, he couldn't let Tsuna act on his own. It was way too dangerous.

Skull stood back with Reborn and the Guardians as they watched the Ceremony truly begin. The Elements weren't really focusing on it, scanning the hall at the barest show of hostility. They were, however, unprepared to react to the ambush-like attack, sending a piercing sound and a smoke screen to confuse senses. It was over as soon as it had begun, leaving only a broken Sin and an injured Ninth behind them. Tsuna instantly went to his sides, along with his Elements.

"I'm fine." Timoteo assured them. "It's just a scratch. More importantly, it seemed that we were right. Sin was indeed – "

Skull tensed and glanced around. While most of the guests were either unconscious and on the ground or safely brought in some corner to rest, he could feel that several of them had managed to slip past the sealed entrances, despite the old man's orders.

"In the next room?" Tsuna asked, bewildered, bringing the Cloud's attention back. "I thought it was going to stay in the hotel or something?"

"You mean that you brought it here?" Skull snorted. "Are you completely stupid or do you actually want it destroyed?"

"It is in a vault that was sealed with seven different Flames, namely my Guardians' and mines." The Ninth instantly explained, offended. "Nothing can open it, except us."

"Has reading Reborn's reports ever taught you anything about Tsuna's awful luck?" The Cloud Arcobaleno was ruthless, staring at the Vongola boss as if appalled by either his lack of caution or his misguided pride. " _Nothing_ is impossible when Tsuna's concerned, including his enemies."

"Very reassuring." Someone said dryly.

Skull didn't have the time to look for who it was before a voice cried out that the vault had been broken into.

"See?" He said, looking pointedly at the shocked old Sky. " _See?"_

"Shut it, lackey." Reborn ordered him as they dived to dodge the following attacks. "And protect our Sky."

All eyes converged on the smocking entrance, waiting for it to clear. Multitude gasps and expressions of disbelief could be heard in the hall as they stared at the unknown assailants, now revealed as the Shimon Family.

"Enma-kun…?" Tsuna breathed out, staring in wide-eyed perplexity at his friend.

"We're taking back what belongs to the Shimon, the blood of our Founder, Kozato." Enma explained, quiet confidence leaking from his voice, as he opened the vial to pour the blood on his ring.

A bright flash of light blinded them. Blinking, they took in the sight of an Enma in Hyper Dying Will Mode, finishing his sentence.

"With this, we'll finally be able to take revenge on Vongola."

"I knew it…" Tsuna muttered quietly, low enough to only be heard by the Arcobaleno. "But…"

Glancing at him, they spotted the sudden haunted look in his eyes as well as his deep frown.

"Why?" He asked out loud, directing his question to his dear friend. "What happened?"

The Shimon paused as Enma gazed, as unreadable as ever, at the young Sky. He seemed to contemplate on something. Adelheid sighed but gave him a reluctant nod.

"If you really want to know, to understand us, then, come with us." Enma extended his hand. "The history of our Family is not to be shared with those that aren't worth it."

If Skull could clearly see Tsuna contemplating the offer, Reborn definitely could.

"Don't even think about it, Tsuna." Reborn sharply said.

"If I come with you, will you leave alone everyone presents here?" The teen ignored his tutor, getting up.

"We actually came here to regain the pride of Shimon, by declaring war over Vongola and crushing the leading Family to stand above all in the Mafia." Enma looked coldly down at the scattered and injured people. "Consider it a warning then. You have seven days to prepare yourself."

"We should offer them a taste of our power, Enma." Adelheid suggested.

"Alright."

With only one move of his hands, every young Element, Tsuna included, could feel the unbearable weight that pushed and pulled on their hands until their Vongola rings shattered right in front of them, frozen and beyond shocked.

"That is the power of the Earth." Adelheid informed them. "Remember it well, _Vongola_."

Tsuna couldn't help the squeak that passed his lips as he was suddenly lifted, boneless, and sent flying through the air towards the Simon.

"Aw, if you get to have one of them, then I'll take Chrome-chan with me." Julie Katou smirked, holding a knocked out Chrome. "We've got dates to catch up to."

Everyone glanced around, realizing that what they believed was their Mist had only been a clone of sand. Reborn gripped Leon who had already changed into a gun, looking ready to shoot every single one of them into the head for even daring take away his Sky. Tsuna, still reeling from the sudden loss of his ring, shot him a _look_.

"No!" He cried out, terrified at the mess that such an action could create. "Please, Reborn."

The hitman clenched his teeth in irritation. Tsuna wiggled as he hovered, taking off his Animal Ring. He threw it towards his Elements, watching Yamamoto caught it reflexively.

"Behave." He ordered them with a sad smile. "And keep it for me, okay?"

He then shared a long look with Reborn that spoke volumes of their bond, holding an entire conversation without uttering a single word. They knew each other so well that they didn't need to. Skull could see that Reborn was relenting, reluctantly abiding to his Sky's wish. However –

"You have until my coming, Tsuna." Reborn warned him darkly. "Use your time well. Shimon," his voice took a low-pitch tone, briefly reminding Skull of the hitman's true voice. "I keep my promises. **Remember it well**."

The Family disappeared then, slipping away from them and taking with them both their Mist and their Sky.

Skull didn't give a single thought to the young distressed Guardians or to the shocked Ninth and his Elements. He was staring at Reborn who was standing away from him, turning his back to them, fedora low to hide his face. His hands fisted, still against his side, Leon back on the hat. His Sun Flames were tightly locked, preventing his scorching fury from lashing out. The Cloud had no doubt that should the hitman lose control, the castle and its inhabitants would be annihilated.

"I found someone interesting." Byakuran sang as he approached, keen eyes taking in the sight of the destroyed rings.

His smirk was nowhere to be seen, appearing ominously serious. He stepped aside to let an old and strange man, wearing a cloak and a blindfold, walking towards them with a bony staff in his hand. He tilted his heads towards the rings then to the still frozen Elements.

"Ah, he's a smart one, the little one."

"Talbot!" The Ninth recognized him.

"The Tri-Ni-Set isn't unbalanced." Byakuran commented from behind Talbot, sounding pensive. "Tsunayoshi-kun has something to do with it?"

"Yes, not yet." Talbot answered without making any sense. "He gave you his Beast despite not knowing why he should do it. With the spirit contained in it, I will be able to repair them. Or at least, I can offer you a chance to upgrade them."

"Upgrade?" Gokudera asked blankly.

"I can understand why he is Primo's favorite." Talbot carried on. "Though it's a shame I couldn't meet the little Sky. I think that he wishes to talk to me."

"You will be able to." Reborn spoke up, turning to look at the puzzle that was Talbot. "Once the Rings are ready, we will be going to him. We will bring him back."

"Yeah!" Sasagawa pumped his fist in the air, regaining his usual energy. "There's no way I'm letting my little brother and Chrome with these guys! I'll take them back to the extreme!"

"Obviously, Lawn Head." Gokudera snapped as Yamamoto approached Talbot to give him Natsu. "That goes without saying."

Skull massaged his forehead, feeling a massive headache coming, born from the clash of different Flames and the agitation in the souls. Talbot smiled, missing teeth.

"Good. Let's get to it then."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake, ask a question or suggest a 'Bonus scene'!

See you next chapter~


	16. Interlude 6

Creaking Cycle – Interlude 6

 **Characters in the chapter:** Tsuna, Vendice.

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, part of the war between Shimon and Vongola, chapter 302. Alteration: Spade had told Enma on Day 1 on the Island that Iemitsu was the culprit of Enma's family's murder in reaction to the teen's hesitation to consider Tsuna as an enemy. Tsuna's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what he expected when he accepted to go with Enma. The floating part was definitely a surprise. The travel to an invisible island was one too. The luxurious forest and the roaring waterfall were impressive to see but the ruined castle only spoke of abandonment and sorrow. As he stared at a particularly impressive crack on the wall in front of him, he wished he could time-travel several centuries into the past. Enma had led him into the room he was now staying in, featuring a worn-out looking armchair and another miserable couch. From the faded colors of the few paintings and tapestries still hanging on the walls, as well as the dull shine of some moldings, the castle once had been richly decorated. Either because the Shimon were wealthy or whoever happened to own this structure was and gave it to the Family. Either way, there was no doubt in Tsuna's mind that the castle had known better days.

His restless Flames flared suddenly, flickering wildly. Tsuna violently started and in a spectacular show of clumsiness, knocked his armchair over and crashed to the ground. He massaged his head, groaning, but instead of getting up, he rolled over. Laying on the stomach, he soaked up the coldness of the harsh stones. His body was way too hot, reacting to his own Flames that were slowly but surely going out of control. He felt unbalanced, wrong-footed even, as if the world had suddenly decided that the sky was green and the grass was purple. It was undoubtedly due to Enma's revelations. His friend had told him everything in a rare show of trust, from Primo's betrayal to the murder of his family.

Tsuna closed his eyes and bit his lips. He couldn't believe it. Primo was _not_ the type to do that. He wasn't the sort of man to commit treason like this. There _had_ to be some sort of mistake. Someone purposefully wrote something outrageously wrong in the books or something, to spite Vongola or to destroy the relationship between the two founders. If that was the case, well, considering the situation, it was going rather well. As for the matter of Enma's family…

Tsuna swallowed with difficulty. He couldn't even fathom what Enma had felt when he had discovered that everyone was dead, from his little sister to his parents. How hateful he must be towards Vongola. He genuinely believed that Iemitsu – Tsuna's idiotic father – was the culprit. How could he even look at him? How could Enma even give a chance to the son of his family's murderer? If Tsuna were in his place… No, without his mother, Tsuna would have given up long ago so the question of revenge was out, since he was sure he would be dead either by committing suicide or in an accident or during one of the harshest beatings from his bullies.

He couldn't think like that. It wasn't going to help anyone. Tsuna pushed himself off the ground, pausing halfway in a push-up position. That being said, he wasn't in any position to do so. Enma had sealed off the entrance a few minutes ago, stating that he needed to welcome his guests and that Tsuna needed time to think. While he could in theory leave through the windows, he wouldn't try. First, with the state of his Flames and his own emotional storm, he wasn't even sure that he would be able to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode, and besides, without his gloves – that had, with how lucky he was, fallen out of his pockets at some point – and rings, his hands were going to hurt like hell. Second, he was a willing hostage because he wanted to help the Shimon. There was something _wrong_ with them. A poison had left its seeds in their minds and hearts, especially in Enma's. Tsuna could, thanks to his annoying Hyper Intuition, sense that. He feared the consequences it could lead to if he didn't manage to clear the situation with his friend.

Speaking of his Hyper Intuition, what was its problem? Since Tsuna had let the Shimon kidnap him, it had not ceased to act up. Was it catching up to all these years when it was either dormant or ignored? It was giving him one hell of a headache, especially considering that it was sending him mixed signals. It was urging him to stay on guard but to trust and to be dubious but to listen. Tsuna wished it would just make up its mind and _stop giving him a migraine_.

His arms gave out when his Flames decided to briefly manifest on his left hand. Muffling another groan, Tsuna frowned at them as he willed them to vanish. He flattened his palm on the cold stones and released a relieved sigh. It was almost easier when he still had the Seal. At least, he didn't have to worry about his Flames rebelling against him. Well, he didn't miss the Dying Will Bullets either.

He was distracted from his almost self-pity when his Hyper Intuition went haywire. Snapping his head up but still sprawled on the floor, he watched as a tall and frightening _Vindice_ stepped out of what looked like a portal made of dark fire, or rather Flames. The ominous figure took a step forward, chains clicking and heavy cloak fluttering to reveal bandages. It paused before its head slowly lowered down. There was a brief silence as they stared at each other. From that stillness, Tsuna guessed that he had somehow managed to surprise its unexpected visitor with his undignified position. Reborn would have surely kicked him, claiming that 'A boss stands straight and proud in any situation'.

" _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi**_ **.** "

The voice was male, allowing Tsuna to finally put a gender on the guard. It was disturbing him to refer to the other as an 'it'. It made the Vindice even more frightening that they already were. They certainly did not need that.

"Vindice." Tsuna returned the salute weakly, petrified on the floor, silently wondering why the hell they were there.

" _ **According to the oath pledged by both Vongola Primo, Giotto and Kozato Shimon, we have come to perform our duty. Should the strong friendship between the two Families break to dissolve into war, we, the Vendice, have been chosen to destroy the defeated**_."

Tsuna blanched.

"D-destroy?" He squeaked, eyes widening in horror. "Wait, an oath?"

" _ **The defeated shall be locked up in Vendicare Prison forever.**_ "

That was where Mukuro currently was in! Tsuna distinctly remembered the water-filled confinement, the straightjacket and the oxygen-mask to keep the illusionist alive. He mainly remembered the utter helplessness and the agony of being conscious and aware, trapped in your own body and with only your mind to escape. It was inhumane and the teen knew that madness was the only outcome. For some reason, it reminded him of the Arcobaleno.

Tsuna frowned. No one deserved to be sent there. Not his Guardians and neither Enma and his Elements.

" _ **The Battles of Pride will decide of the winners and defeated."**_

"Pride?" Tsuna repeated, a bit confused. "How is it – "

He trailed off as he remembered Enma's claim earlier. Enma had talked about the Shimon Pride. Was it linked to this oath? If so, how?

" _ **The rules have been explained to your Elements and to the Shimon**_. _**We are not judges and will therefore leave you to your battles. We will only come back to take away the defeated."**_

Tsuna kept his eyes on the Vendice, expecting him to leave. To his surprise, he didn't. The Vendice didn't move at all, still looking down at him.

"So…" Tsuna hesitated, slowly sitting up. "What now?"

" _ **My boss wishes to discuss with you, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_ _**As you are currently being held prisoner by the Shimon and can't participate to the Battles until you decide to do so, you will come with me to Vendicare."**_

Tsuna stared at him wordlessly. He hadn't heard correctly, right? _Right?_ Several presences popped up then, promptly surrounding the sitting teen.

" _ **We would rather avoid using our chains to bring you back with us but shall you oppose resistance, we will do so**_."

His Hyper Intuition was of no help, stating that leaving was a bad idea and that staying wasn't good either. Not that Tsuna had any choice in the matter, anyway, as he was threatened to be dragged through their portals into their prison. The situation was already horrible with Chrome being kidnapped and somewhere hidden and his Guardians fighting Enma's Elements over, he was sure, what was a misunderstanding.

"…No need to. I'm going." Tsuna sighed in resignation, stumbling on his feet.

He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, not caring that he was appearing weak. The Vindice were probably more powerful than him anyway. That, and his Flames were so unstable that they could easily sense how unbalanced he was. He wasn't a threat, clearly not.

As he followed in mild terror the Mafia Guards, he realized that he was being abducted during his kidnapping. The thought brought a fleeting smile on his lips as dark Flames burst around him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake, ask a question or suggest a 'Bonus Scene'!

See you next chapter~


	17. Chapter 11

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 11

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull, Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Vendice, Enma.

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set during the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, part of the war between Shimon and Vongola, chapter 329. Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Skull followed absently the kids as they entered a cave. He didn't pay attention to the heavy silence or the suffocating tension that kept even Lambo quiet. His mind was completely on the madness that were these Battles about their Pride or whatever. There was a lot of things that didn't make sense.

First, there was an oath between the two Primo of the two Families that stipulated that should their descendants fought, the losers would be taken care of by the Vendice. Wasn't it weird? They made it as if they knew that something like that was going to happen. Besides, why this strange set-up with these memories, presented as Keys? If the Vindice already knew the truth, why keeping this charade up? Besides, unless the definition had been changed at some point, the Vindice were not destroying the defeated. They were taking them to their prison. While it was highly unpleasant to go there, it was possible to get them back. How were they destroyed when they were still alive and kicking? Would they be released finally or would they really be locked up forever as they said?

What was the point in this oath? Was it really just a matter to mend broken friendship, a last chance thing?

Secondly, one of the oddest things happened earlier. Enma popped suddenly after Gokudera's fight, looking at them furiously. He didn't say a word to them though, simply looking them over, before vanishing as abruptly as he had appeared, confusing everyone. Reborn had commented that the young Earth had seemed to be looking for something. They had no idea what or whom it was, despite the lingering suspicion that it was somehow linked to Tsuna ( _when was it not?)_.

Thirdly, as if the situation wasn't already complicated, a ghost had then made his apparition, sprouting out something resembling closely of a villain speech as he boasted about his flawless plan involving the Shimon to destroy the Vongola to make it better while recognizing that it was getting slightly out of his control. His looks had reminded Skull of Mukuro and Chrome, prompting him in wondering if they were somehow related. His soul was a pitiful sight, yearning for rest but unable to attain it. Grief was keeping him there, mixed with something indefinable. He was also very powerful, able to possess and use his hosts' Flames as well as his own freely. He was more of a problem than any of this oath nonsense was. In fact, as Reborn pointed out, he was probably the reason behind these pointless battles.

Fourthly, they had yet to find either Chrome or Tsuna. Sasagawa had been taken unfortunately. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Lambo were alright. However, they were injured and tiring, slowly exploring the island while camping once night wrapped the world. Only Lambo was okay but he wasn't going to be of a great help. Reborn had been forbidden by the Ninth to participate in any way. Skull eyed his fellow Arcobaleno, sensing his cracked soul swirling in frustrated agitation. The fact that the Cloud could clearly feel it didn't bode well. If Tsuna had the barest of a scratch, Skull had no doubt that the hitman would ignore the orders and act as he pleased. Not even his soulmate would be able to stop him.

And fifthly, Teenage-Lambo had said something interesting earlier. When he appeared through the Ten-Year-Bazooka, he had noted instantly where he was. His somber look was enough to reassure his family that he was taking the fight seriously. However, when he spotted Skull, he had commented absently.

" _Oh, I've forgotten that chibi-Skull-nii was there too."_

The 'nii' was unexpected but kind of predictable, considering the fact that Tsuna was Skull's Sky. The Cloud was _definitely_ staying with the brunet and his family. The 'chibi' part was another matter. A quick look at Reborn had confirmed that he had picked it up too. They had decided on the spot to not dwell on it, refusing to let their hopes up. They should resign to never get their adult forms back. It was less painful.

Impressed exclamations brought him out of his musings. Skull barely had the time to remark the ominous-looking castle encased in the cliff before a shiver running down his spine alerted him of the imminent arrival of the Guardians of the Mafia Law. They cautiously approached the castle, staring at the portal appearing not far from them. They stared as two Vindice – a tall figure as well as an infant – stepped out, mentioning to a petite form to follow. Skull cursed out loud as they recognized Tsuna.

"Sempai, you have all my admiration for managing to keep Tsuna alive for these past years." He deadpanned in a manner frighteningly alike Fran's. "If _this_ is usual for him, I can't even imagine how it is on a regular basis."

"You have no idea, lackey." Reborn dryly replied as they sped up towards the trio, the Guardians radiating nervousness and fear.

The Vindice noticed them first as expected and fell silent. Tsuna, at the sudden quietness, turned around. His previous frown morphed into a beaming smile. His Sky Flames settled down at the sight of some of his Elements, relieving him for a few moments. However, the sagged shoulders and the haunted look dulling his eyes were not lost on any of them.

"Hey guys." He greeted them with false cheer, not convincing anyone. "I'm relieved to see you there."

His eyes automatically scanned their forms, noting their injuries and fatigue. As usual, he was too busy worrying about his friends to think of himself. Tsuna looked like he hadn't slept for days. Gokudera, practically glued to his side, hurried to claim that he was fine, beyond relieved to have his friend/boss/Sky back. Yamamoto was oddly silent, his usual grin in place but his eyes were sharp as they glanced between the Vendice and Tsuna.

"Vindice." Reborn acknowledged them with a tip of his fedora. "I am surprised to see you here."

He stopped himself from adding ' _with my student'_. Skull heard it loud and clear but he wouldn't be surprised to see that none of the kids noticed it. The Vindice didn't reply, acknowledging the Arcobelno with a nod.

"I take it that you know the situation, Tsuna." The hitman continued, staring at his student.

Skull flicked his eyes on the teen's hands, noting that one presented burns. Even weirder, there was a chain wrapped around the corresponding forearm. A Vindice's chain.

"Yeah." Tsuna replied quietly, paling as his eyes lost whatever spark their presences had brought. "The Vendice explained it to me."

" _ **If you wish to witness the remaining Keys, Sawada Tsunayoshi, it is time to face your Pride.**_ "

Tsuna grimaced, his back still turned to the ominous figures. Gokudera took it as his cue to hand the rock that was the Vongola Ring to his Sky.

"After the Shimon destroyed the Rings, an old man who's really odd but pretty cool, came to us and repaired them." Yamamoto roughly summarized at Tsuna's bewildered look. "He even upgraded them."

"His name is Talbot, baseball idiot." Gokudera butted in, glaring at the Rain. "Obviously he's some kind of genius with tight ties to the Vongola to do that."

Neither of the Arcobaleno missed Tsuna's speculative look flashing in an orange tint in his eyes. It disappeared quickly enough. At the teen's soft smile and twitching fingers, Skull knew that Tsuna had recognized that both of his rings had merged to take this form. It started pulsating with familiar Sky Flames as Tsuna smoothly entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. On Yamamoto's shoulder, Reborn felt a spike of annoyance at his soulmate's complete disregard of his hands. Without his gloves, he was bound to hurt them. From Gokudera's sudden gasp, the Storm had realized it too.

Nevertheless, Tsuna let his Flames wrap around the stone and in an impressive flare of light, it morphed into a ring formed of both his former Sky ring and his Animal ring, as well as into a leg buckle linked to a belt. He didn't spare a glance at his injured hands, looking instead at Gokudera who was waiting to give him his mittens. Putting them on, he watched as they transformed into red gauntlets with a cross on top of the Vongola Crest. He frowned at the engraved 'Vongola Famiglia' but didn't say anything. He flexed his fingers a few times, testing the suppleness. It was a bit flashy for his tastes but he felt lighter somehow, the gear already channeling his Flames.

Tsuna's amber eyes gazed at his friends, noting their gears.

"I will need to thank Talbot-san." He calmly commented.

"Focus first on Enma." Reborn sharply reminded him.

"I know."

Natsu chose this moment to burst out of the ring, running towards the castle door.

" _ **It's time, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_ "

Tsuna faced the Vindice with a frown before nodding. As they scrambled to follow the lion cub – except the Vindice, who were far too dignified to _scramble_ – Skull asked one of the questions that had been nagging him since his Sky's apparition.

"Tsuna, why do you have one of their chains?"

The Guardians started, shooting a glance at their friend. The Vendice stayed behind the group and silent, unwilling to participate.

"To show my resolve."

Tsuna's vague answer irritated even more Reborn and made Skull frown. The Cloud glanced behind at the ominous jailors and back at his Sky. First, it was Checker Face who kidnapped Tsuna, then there was this odd ball that was Talbot and now the Vindice. It was obvious that Tsuna was planning something about the Arcobaleno Curse. The question was what _exactly_ had their little Sky in mind to put himself into such troubles with such dangerous figures.

Skull's eyes caught Reborn's impassive and still expression. He winced, knowing that the Sun had already reached the same conclusion.

Natsu pawed at some imposing double door, glancing at his partner as gravely as a cute cub could. Tsuna squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath. Several emotions crossed his face, from sorrow to the need to _know_ , before his expression deliberately smoothed out, his Hyper Intuition taking over to calm him down. It reminded Skull that as composed as Tsuna acted sometimes, he was still terrified out of his wits for Enma, Chrome, any of those he considered his friends. The fear of failure was probably gripping him in a tight hold, chocking him with its pressure. And still, despite it all, he stood strong to face whatever was thrown to his face to finally grab the truth and help/save his friends.

This sort of dedication was awe-inspiring and humbling, especially for Skull who had since long resigned to the apathy that was crawling in him.

"You're forgetting something, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn nodded at Yamamoto who took out both Tsuna's headphones and his contacts.

The hitman raised an eyebrow at the lack of surprise. With a warm 'thanks', Tsuna put them on. Skull looked away, remembering their secret meeting with the two little genii.

"Wait, Tsuna." The Cloud stopped the brunet before he could reach the door. "What did the Vindice explain to you? There's not just the Battles going on – "

Tsuna's amber eyes stared in his own as he paused, a hand on the heavy door.

"It's going to be fine." He stared at each one of them, glancing at every one of his Elements and spotting Hibari who had been following them like a shadow. "Enma will be fine."

He pushed open then, refusing to wait for their protests.

To say Enma had snapped would be an understatement. They all paused at the sight of him, barely recognizable. The little Shimon was letting out a litany of words that was inaudible, muttering incoherently. The room was huge enough to prevent them from hearing them, though, Skull amended at Tsuna's wince, that the teen could understand nonetheless. The killing intent was clear anyway. Their Sky glanced at them pointedly one last time while ignoring the Vendice before focusing completely on Enma.

The fight that followed wasn't as painful as witnessing the one with Byakuran in the Prevented-Future where Tsuna had been crushed in the insane Sky's hold, letting everyone believed for the briefest but longest moments that Tsuna – _their Sky_ – was dead. Nothing could be more sorrowful than that.

Listening to Tsuna's pleas to a mindless Enma to _wake up, please, answer me_ , as well as watching him fighting against a terrifying power able to annihilate anything was another type of difficult. The despair coating Tsuna's words made Skull wince in sympathy. Glancing around, he could see his expression mirrored by two of the Guardians, the aloof Cloud staring with an intensity that could rival Reborn's unwavering and analyzing stare. Despite their unnatural presences, the two Vindice were forgotten, standing impassively away from them all.

The Elements watched as both the Sky and the Earth clashed violently, the former reaching pleadingly as the latter lost himself further.

Skull spotted Tsuna's look of realization and braced himself to see the teen doing something inevitably reckless. He sighed when he was proven right and looked away briefly, gaze attracted by the stillness of the Vendice. Their souls were _so_ weird. They didn't feel as usual, nor were they like Luce's or Reborn's. There was a distinctive lack in them, as if half of them had been ripped off. He barely heard Reborn's explanation about Tsuna's technique, staring intently at them as if trying to see their souls. The explosion provoked by Sky Flames colliding with Enma's black hole efficiently averted his attention, concerned for the teens. The pure Harmony washing over the room felt as warm and comforting as a blanket on tired and cold shoulders, offered with a welcoming and kind smile. It felt so much like _home_ that Skull had to blink to chase away nostalgic tears. He heard Reborn choke on his breath, the most affected because of the sheer amount of shared memories he had with Tsuna in all his remembered lives. In contrast, the Vindice seemed unfazed.

Skull half-expected them to walk forward with one of their Keys while shooting chains to drag Enma away and into the darkness. The clear pacifier was a surprise, especially when presented as yet again another Key. It was also ominous, as both Reborn and Skull stared at the infant Vendice, connecting the dots. Skull looked ill as Reborn tensed visibly, expressionless. His eyes, though, were burning with a thirst of knowledge and irritation, boring a hole in the Guardians of the Law.

As soon as the vision ended, Tsuna turned to the Vindice, a knowing glint in his eyes. He was still calm despite being back to normal. Enma widened his eyes when he realized that the exact same persons of the memories were in front of him.

" _ **As we have declared before, we will not interfere in the Battles."**_ The tallest one spoke. _**"The two Boss of each Family shall witness the last one between the Mist and the Sand.**_ "

Enma understood it as what it was. His incarceration was postponed for the moment. Tsuna frowned at them, his hands twitching and betraying his nerves.

" _ **We follow the oath.**_ " The infant added firmly and pointedly. _**"The Vindice honored their words."**_

While the teens understood the threat behind the words, Tsuna and the Arcobaleno also recognized a reminder. Tsuna nodded, the gesture barely noticeable. Reborn narrowed his eyes, even more displeased. Skull winced, knowing how much the hitman hated being out of the loop and without any means to control the events.

"There's not only the matter of the Battles, Tenth." Gokudera warily eyed the Vindice while getting closer to Tsuna.

"Daemon Spade, I know."

It stopped the Storm short. "Of course, you know about it, Tenth!" He reverted to his devoted persona in his surprise. "You probably noticed his presence during the Ceremony."

Tsuna blinked, taken aback. "No, Gokudera-kun, I didn't know what or rather, who it was back then." He clenched his fist, staring at his friend with fierce determination. "It doesn't matter how I know. We need to stop him."

"And how will you find him, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked dryly, his harsh tone reappearing due to his awful mood.

His soulmate smiled at him, nervous but sure. "I felt Mukuro's presence earlier, and I think that he has already found Daemon."

"Besides," Enma added, "I know where Ju – I mean, Daemon, stays. I can lead you there."

"Let's go then." Tsuna agreed instantly.

As they followed the young Earth out of the half-destroyed room, Skull glanced behind him. As he thought, the creepy figures were coming with them. He didn't know what deal the Vindice and the little Sky had concluded but he prayed that Tsuna wouldn't pay a price that he shouldn't have to and that he wouldn't regret.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake, ask a question or suggest a 'Bonus Scene'! By the way, interested in the meeting between Vindice and Tsuna?

See you next chapter~


	18. Interlude 7

Creaking Cycle – Interlude 7

 **Characters in the chapter:** Reborn, Tsuna, Talbot

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation on a later chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set between chapters 345 and 346, meaning just before the Representative War. Reborn's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Reborn felt his fingers twitch with the urge to murder someone or at the very least, to destroy something. He was staring at a bedridden Tsuna, resting to let his injuries completely heal with the shared help of both Flames and medicine. His soulmate was defiantly glaring back at him, propped up against some fluffy pillows, crossing his arms in a familiar gesture.

(How many times had he seen his soulmate do that when they were arguing about a subject or another? Man, woman, adult or child, his soulmate still kept his habits. Not only that, it was always the same radiant smile. Sometimes genuinely aimed at a circle of friends that flocked to him like bees to honey. Sometimes only aimed at him, only for him, no matter the company.

This look however usually meant nothing good.)

Reborn took a deep breath and flicked his fedora down. He glanced at the third person in the hospital room with them. Talbot was sitting on a nearby chair, looking carefree but knowing, an annoying missing-teeth smile stretching his lips. His staff was carefully put on his lap with one hand touching it while the other kept a firm grip on the sheep's leash. The hitman couldn't care less about the animal, knowing that someone as odd as Talbot was able to get almost anything he wanted. Judging by the amusement leaking out, Reborn was certainly not getting any help from the crafter.

"Why do you request for a meeting room?" He demanded, looking back at Tsuna.

He already knew or rather, he had a strong suspicion. To his building irritation, it was Talbot who answered.

"The child has quite the ingenuous idea, Old Sun. It would be wise to listen."

Predictably, Tsuna blushed as he was unused to compliments. Reborn tightened his lips briefly before smoothing out his expression.

"The challenge calls to my soul." Talbot carried on. "The craft is hard but the resources are strong and willing. I will find you again in a few days, brat."

"This soon?" Tsuna was startled, clearly not expected it so early. He smiled then, wide and warm. "Thank you so much, Talbot-san."

The crafter gave him an unsettling grin as he rose from his seat and pulled his fluffy companion with him out of the room. Once the elder was out, Tsuna tensed, bracing himself from an onslaught of violence or questions or both. Reborn closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that Tsuna had finally uncovered the truth about the Arcobaleno and this _idiota_ was trying to find a way to free them. He went to the point that he asked both Vindice and Talbot for a favor. It wasn't a wise move for the teen. Collecting debts from mysterious, terrifying and powerful figures did not bode well for his future – Vongola Decimo or not.

"Tsuna," he sighed quietly, "what have you done?"

The teen blinked, slightly taken aback by the worry lacing the words. He doubted that he would have noticed it without his Intuition pointing it out beneath the apparent exasperation. He sent a reassuring smile to his tutor.

"It's fine, Reborn." He tried to soothe him, nervous. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Reborn stiffened at the words, his expression going completely blank.

( _"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."_

 _It was the last words he ever heard his soulmate say to him before chaos and tragedy befell on them. The next time he saw his soulmate again, it was to offer the eternal sleep with his own hands in a last loving gesture, horror, grief, sorrow and hatred raging in his mind and heart as he vowed on his soulmate's blood that_ **they** _would pay._

 _Even when he managed to annihilate every single one that took away his soulmate, he distinctly felt empty and constantly on edge, as if something very important had snapped._ _He barely survived then, thriving on adrenaline and murder, anything to fill the devouring void that was consuming him._

 _His death had been to this image, brutal and graceless, with the dignity of a dying battered dog._ )

"…orn? Reborn!"

Reborn snapped out of his morbid recollection, unclenching the tight fist he had formed. He activated his Sun Flames before the blood he had drawn could drip on the blanket. His dark eyes met honey-colored ones, worried and slightly panicked at his lack of reaction.

"I'm fine." He interrupted the teen, annoyed at letting himself fall back into painful memories. "I do not appreciate when you keep secrets, Dame-Tsuna. With your unbelievable luck, you will most likely manage to trip to your death while attempting to solve an unresolved issue. As your tutor and as I've already pointed out, no student of mine knows failure."

Tsuna sighed as he put on an unconvincing scowl, flushing in embarrassment.

"I'm not that clumsy!" He protested. "Don't you have any trust in me whatsoever?"

(Tsuna was Reborn's Sky. Most importantly, he was his soulmate. It wasn't only his trust, Tsuna had everything.

He was certainly not going to admit that.)

"None." The hitman replied flatly. "The Arcobaleno have been cursed for centuries. Generations have searched for a cure, all in vain. Give up."

Tsuna frowned stubbornly.

"We don't know until we try." He pointed out. "I am not letting you or any of the Arcobaleno die like that, unrecognized and lonely. I…" He trailed off and blinked rapidly to appease the sudden burning in his eyes. "I _know_ that I can do it, Reborn. I won't abandon you, so, no, I won't give up. Besides," he added softly, "it's already too late, the dice are cast."

That sounded ominous.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked instantly as he stared intensely at his soulmate. "You had not involved only Talbot and the Vindice, had you?" He guessed, observing how Tsuna was pointedly avoiding his eyes in a guilty confession. "Who else?"

"Someone who's been suffering for a long time and only wishes to move past the Curse." His student answered vaguely.

Reborn contained a frustrated growl. If Tsuna wasn't already on heavy medication and recovering from shattered bones, he wouldn't have hesitated to _pry_ to finally get some real answers. Instead, he let the matter drop for the moment as the teen gradually fell asleep due to the medicine. The hitman reached for Leon to pet it absently, left alone with his concern and his thoughts, reflecting on the past few days.

In the relative silence of the room, Reborn watched over his soulmate as he tried to complete a puzzle with blurred pieces.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reborn isn't omniscient, that's what I was trying to convey. Skull has more information than him so it wouldn't be surprising for the Cloud to catch on very quickly. I hope that I haven't lowered Reborn's sharpness by depicting his, let's say, perplexity.

Anyway, thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake, ask a question or suggest a 'Bonus Scene' or a prompt (if accepted, the chapters will appear after the Epilogue)!

See you next chapter~


	19. Chapter 12

Creaking Cycle – Chapter 12

 **Characters in the chapter:** Both generations of Vongola (not all seated), Arcobaleno, Varia, Shimons, Talbot, Spanner and Shouichi, Aria, Gamma, Byakuran, Kawahira, Vendice, Basil.

 **Pairing:** Platonic!R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** The chapters follow the Canon!Events with some alterations however, due to the Platonic!Soulmate!AU and to Immortal!Skull. The A/N note gives information about the timeline and the POVs that regularly switch. The Chapters are in Skull's POV as well as the Epilogue. The Interludes switched to someone else. It will be precised.  
Skull has suicidal tendencies that made an apparition in his lack of self-preservation and recklessness. Swearing. Mention of death, emotional trauma, and a fall into madness. Mention of violence and questionable morality (because Mafia). **SPOILS** for anyone who hasn't read the manga until its end. Ah, and the 'Tri-Ni-Set weird explanation' is in this chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set after the Inheritance Ceremony, including chapter 346. Major alteration: the Representative War does _not_ happen (this happens instead). Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Skull _stared_. He couldn't help it. It was more than an uncommon sight. It was an _impossible_ sight. There, in one of the vast room in the castle that had sheltered the fake Inheritance Ceremony, around a huge ebony table, sitting on lavish and throne-like chairs, were waiting for Tsuna to speak the most important figures of the Mafia – and his friends.

Everyone was there. Nono and his Guardians were at Tsuna's left, patient and curious. The Varia were besides the Vongola Boss, looking from bored to downright murderous, radiating an aura that would have frightened any civilians and some low-ranked Mafiosi as well. Thankfully for Basil, Lal was an effective buffer, impassive despite the bloodthirst beside her. He was sandwiched between two Arcobaleno, the other being Colonello who looked bemused at his presence. Byakuran was at the right of the still unoccupied chair at the other end of the table, grinning and savoring marshmallows. Right in front of him, there was Verde, much to everyone's shock and distrust, scribbling away on a stack of papers. Fon was the only one who had accepted to be on his right. The Shimon were eyeing the scientist cautiously, inching away for a bit, attempting to get some space without changing seats. As expected, Tsuna's Elements were at his right, with Reborn sitting on the table, directly in front of Gokudera. Skull had followed his example, staying near Yamamoto. He was completely baffled, wondering how on earth Tsuna had succeeded in persuading every single one of them to come, including Mukuro and Hibari who were glaring daggers at each other with poor Chrome serving as a stiff but willing buffer.

The room wasn't silent but there wasn't any chaos either. Some groups were quietly speaking to each other without yelling or throwing threats. Seeing the Varia _subdued_ was creeping him out – excluding Viper or Mammon or whatever their name who was quite quiet as per usual. It was so surreal Skull had goosebumps. Then again, Reborn's mood was so foul that no one dared being actively aggressive unless they wished to receive a bullet in the calf or arm.

Skull glanced at Tsuna, nervousness rolling off in waves. He kept fidgeting, eyes flicking to every attendee. He couldn't calm down despite the soothing presences of his Elements. Being at the end of the table and watched closely by everyone was stressing him. It was only due to Reborn's painful lessons that he kept his back straight instead of hunching his shoulders and merging with his chair as he fervently wished to. He had always hated being the center of attention, associated with bruises and humiliation. This time, however, it was necessary for him to be seen and heard by all.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Nono finally decided to speak up, being the one who had convinced and/or ordered everyone to come, helped. "Will you explain in more depth why you wished to see us all?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Not yet. We're still missing people."

That puzzled a great number of them who glanced around, another question on their mind. Who could they be waiting for? Skull knew, of course, he had figured it out.

"Sawada-dono, if thou art waiting for Master – "

"My father wasn't invited." Tsuna interrupted Basil with a small smile to soften his harsh tone. "He isn't needed."

Skull and Nono winced at his words, realizing that the statement was true for both the meeting and the teen's life. Tsuna had spent most of his life without a father – because he abandoned his family for his illegal work – and precisely because of that reason, he wasn't yet ready to forgive the CEDEF boss. He understood but he didn't forgive, not yet or not ever, it was still to be decided. It was harder to accept an entire life of secrets when Tsuna didn't even know his father, than any secrets his friends or mother could still hide from him.

Xanxus snorted, relating somewhat.

"Then, who are we waiting for, Sawada?" Lal asked as abruptly as usual.

"They're coming." Tsuna simply replied, standing up to look behind his chair.

They all felt a chill running down their spines seconds before a dark portal opened, letting through one tall bandaged man with an infant on his shoulder. Tsuna, so nervous that he was reacting automatically as he followed manners drilled into him since childhood, bowed in greetings.

"I'm glad to see you, Bermuda-san, Jaeger-san." He added without squeaking, tone mild and inwardly sighed in relief.

Everyone paused at his genuine words, even the Vindice. No one ever stated truthfully that they were pleased to be in the Vindice's presence. The Watchers of the Law were used to fear, horror and disgust. That was new but irrelevant.

" _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_ " The infant, Bermuda, acknowledged with a nod.

"It wouldn't be too long now." The young Sky muttered as he turned around to stare at one of the doors leading inside.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm impressed." Byakuran sang from his corner, playing with a marshmallow. "You even managed to convince the Vindice to listen to you."

" _ **Mare Sky.**_ " Bermuda recognized him. " _ **Stray again from your path and you will be taken away.**_ "

Everyone tensed except for the Gesso boss who smiled.

"Duly noted." He drawled as he swallowed his sweet.

"Byakuran." Tsuna sighed. "Would you please behave?"

"You're not fun, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Gokudera bristled at the familiarity. His retort died on his lips as the door opened to let Aria and Gamma entered.

"We apologize for our lateness." The Lightening stiffly said as they approached. "Our plane had been delayed. We – "

He was interrupted when Byakuran rose from his seat, positively beaming. The marshmallow-addict ignored how most of the Mafiosi reached for their weapons, ready to call on their Flames.

"Aria-chan!" He exclaimed in delight. "It's a pleasure to see you again! There, there, take my seat. It wouldn't do to strain you and little Yuni-chan."

" _Grazie_ , Byakuran." Aria went without any hesitation to the seat. She paused before sitting down to smile at Tsuna. "No matter the result, Tsunayoshi-kun, know that I am immensely grateful for what you have done."

Tsuna flushed, flustered. "I – it's nothing." He waved his hands in a vague gesture. "I mean, anyone else would have done it."

Byakuran snorted, disagreeing, as he stayed beside the Sky Arcobaleno, ignoring how Gamma was glaring at him at his boss' side.

"Few would have reached this point." The Mare Sky pointed out as he offered a marshmallow to Aria who took it.

Skull and the others listened in wonder as the three Skies talked between them with more ease than expected from both former enemies and complete strangers. Most relaxed their stances, reluctantly acknowledging that there was no hostility among them. The sound of a bleat and of a tapping staff on the stones alerted the room that someone was coming. They could also hear several voices debating over something in excitement, successfully attracting Verde's curiosity on the new comers. Talbot, sandwiched between Spanner and Shouichi, laughed quietly at what the red-headed had said while keeping a firm grip on his sheep's leash. Entering, he instantly turned his head towards Tsuna, amusement on his expression.

"Ah, young Tsunayoshi, I see that we are not late."

Shouichi snapped out of his discussion and blanched when he realized where he was and with whom. Spanner lazily waved at them, following the ancient crafter closely. He rolled his lollipop in his mouth reflexively as he watched the table with caution. Byakuran instantly beamed.

"Shou-chan!"

Tsuna took one look at his petrified friend and decided to intervene.

"Byakuran." He called out while tapping Yamamoto on the shoulder to wordlessly ask him to help Shouichi. "Have you found your Wreaths yet?"

Judging by the heavy silence that followed, it was probably not the best subject to breach. Reborn shot him a _look_ , making Tsuna grimace at the oncoming lesson. Skull sighed and swiftly took off his helmet, nibbling absently on his piercing. Byakuran sobered up quickly, his joy seemingly sucked out of him. Yamamoto took advantage of it to lead Shouichi away, near Talbot who was reaching for something under his cloak and letting his unusual companion wander in the room.

"Not yet." The young Gesso boss admitted, rolling a marshmallow between his fingers. "I wanted to wait until I meet a sibling to keep me centered."

"I see." Tsuna's eyes were understanding, Sky Flames briefly slipping from his control and stretching around him until they reached Byakuran. The white-haired teen relaxed, surprising most of the persons present who had expected a violent reaction. Most Skies bristled in defiance when another brushed them, no matter the amical intention behind. "You still need them. Aria-san and I aren't enough."

Byakuran nodded and bit into his sweet, some tension leaving his body.

"Not that it isn't fascinating to listen to your petty problems," Verde drawled, eyes riveted on the odd sphere that Talbot had placed on the table in front of Tsuna. "But I am more interested in this. Is it some sort of container?"

Talbot chuckled while Spanner unwrapped a cherry lollipop and shoved it into Shouichi's mouth, trying to get him to react and stop acting like a zombie.

"Indeed." The crafter confirmed as he sat on Yamamoto's vacated chair who didn't complain and went to stand at the left of Tsuna's seat.

"Everything will be explained when our last guest is with us." Tsuna added to prevent further questions, prompting Verde to huff.

"Ah, Gola Mosca's coming with the six others, Vongola." Spanner absently informed Tsuna as he took out his phone to check on his robot's itinerary. "We didn't have enough hands to transport them so we're relying on Mosca."

"Call me Tsuna." The teen corrected his friend without thinking. He briefly closed his eyes, praying that the robot wouldn't destroy the castle as it came. The works weren't finished in the room with the vault and the hall. No need to add another level. "Thanks for the headphones, the contacts and… this."

"It's no problem, Vongola." Spanner smirked, enjoying ignoring Tsuna's insistence to be called with his first name.

Shouichi settled for a nod, looking ill and grimacing around the sweet. Talbot kept his grin firmly in place, head turned towards Byakuran and Aria-san.

"Who the fuck is the trash that's keeping us waiting?" Xanxus snarled, patience finally snapping.

"I believe it's me."

The Arcobaleno stiffened, gazes snapping in shock at the unexpected voice. Several of them gasped and cursed, taking out their weapons in a swift movement while their partners left their shoulders or head to get out of their way, as they recognized Checker Face. Xanxus already had his X-guns aimed at the powerful Mist, narrowing his eyes at him, while his Elements followed. The Shimon and the Vongola, both generations, stilled completely, eyeing warily the drawn weapons and fingers twitching as they debated over the necessity of calling forth their Flames. Byakuran and Aria-san didn't move, greeting cheerfully for the former and respectfully for the latter. The three non-fighters observed wordlessly.

"Uncle Kawahira." Tsuna sighed as he slowly but firmly touched the canon of Reborn's transformed gun. "Would you please sit down and take your other form? We're not here to fight." He emphasized the last words, staring pointedly at everyone.

As expected, no one lowered their weapons despite their stupor at seeing Kawahira appear beneath his role as Checker Face. Unbothered by the multiple threats, he sat down at the other end of the table. Tsuna stayed standing and clarified the situation.

"Uncle Kawahira, who is also known as Checker Face, is the Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Set. He watches over its balance to ensure the stability and existence of our world." He explained quickly mainly to the Shimon.

"Tri-Ni-Set?" Enma repeated, glancing at the hostile Arcobaleno. "It's not the first time I've heard about it."

"Simply put, the Tri-Ni-Set is the life force of our world." Skull pipped in, the only one who wasn't actively inimical, keeping a sharp eye on Kawahira. One glance at a frustrated and wary Reborn had told him that the man didn't project any presence. "The Arcobaleno shouldered its weight by feeding it with our own Flames. The strain forced us into infant bodies in exchange for a relative average life, instead of a short one."

"The Tri-Ni-Set is more than that." Byakuran injected, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Why do you think my other self was taking advantage of the Mare Rings and Future-Tsuna decided to destroy the Vongola Rings to prevent him from getting his hands on them?" He didn't wait for an answer and carried on. "The Tri-Ni-Set requires three Skies with their Sets."

"The Arcobaleno pays the price of life." Aria-san continued.

"The Mare pays the price of mind." Byakuran added, glancing sideway at the Sky Arcobaleno, not expecting the interruption.

"And the Vongola pays the price of souls." Tsuna completed, absently playing with said ring. "Enma-kun, you said that your Shimon Rings have a power comparable to the Vongola ones, right?"

His friend slowly nodded, wondering where he was heading to. Skull spotted a look of realization in Kawahira's eyes, closely followed by a muttered "I see…" from Talbot.

"I think," Tsuna slowly continued, "that the Tri-Ni-Set is our world's Sky while the Shimon is its Earth."

It was obvious for everyone in the room that Tsuna had spent _hours_ thinking about it to reach this conclusion, spoken in absolute conviction.

"Are you saying that we're also part of the Tri-Ni-Set?" Enma asked in confusion and slight horror.

"No." Kawahira stared at Tsuna in contemplation while answering the young Earth. "The world is too vast to only be contained with three Skies that are, by nature, boundless and roaming. To ground the wandering, one needs an anchor." He pointed at the Shimon Rings with his right finger. "These are the anchor, the other physical manifestation of the world's life-force."

"If balance is everything, it is quite logical." Verde mused out loud, taken by the discussion, despite sitting very stiffly in his seat. "Two opposing forces to attract but repel the other, ensuring stability."

"But if that's the case, don't we also have a price to pay?" Enma butted in, worry for his Family shining in his eyes.

" _ **It is, most likely, the same price than the Vongola Rings.**_ " Bermuda spoke up, startling the entire table who had almost forgotten their presences. His voice was strained as he visibly reigned on his thirst of revenge, dark Flames leaking out of him.

"I agree with Bermuda-san." Tsuna smiled weakly at his friend. "Considering how connected our Flames and Rings are, I wouldn't be surprised to learn that Cozarto had left a piece of his time – or in another word, of his soul – in your Earth ring."

"O-oh." Enma looked overwhelmed, trying to understand everything.

Skull doubted that the teen really understood. He was one of the main victims of all of this, and he had trouble to compute everything. He failed to see the link with the meeting. From the multiple frowns around him, he wasn't the only one. Tsuna sensed the increasing impatience and hurriedly carried on. He squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath.

"A few weeks ago, I met Uncle Kawahira with a proposition. If I were to find an alternative to the Arcobaleno Curse, Uncle Kawahira would free the current Set completely and stop seeking another generation to replace the former."

"And if you were to fail?" Reborn cut him off darkly.

Tsuna's eyes flicked down to meet his gaze before glancing away.

"I would become the next Sky Arcobaleno." He admitted quietly. At the angered hissing, curses and protests, he raised his voice to be heard. "However, with Talbot's and the Vendice's help, we have found a solution."

Everyone quieted down at that.

"Oh, I see." Verde caught on first. "This strange container is for the Pacifiers."

"Not exactly." Talbot offered him an unnerving grin as a distant sound of repulsors could be heard approaching. "These containers will replace the Pacifier."

"How so?" Kawahira asked, raising an eyebrow in mild disbelief.

" _ **Thanks to our Night Flames.**_ " Bermuda answered with vindictive smugness. " _ **Our Flames are fundamentally different from any others. They are not born from Dying Will but from our desire of revenge and despair. One of our powers allow us to warp as we wish, as you know.**_ "

"Flames are energy." Talbot was undisturbed by the interruption. "The Tri-Ni-Set is energy. In theory, if we manage to amplify the Flames' energy by using an endless loop thanks to the Night Flames, no sacrifices will be needed to keep the Tri-Ni-Set fed. Though, since the seven Flames of the Sky are volatile, I was worrying about the resistance of my containers." He nodded towards the Shimon. "Thanks to you, young Tsunayoshi, I think that we don't have to worry about it anymore. The Shimon Rings are the perfect solution to tame them."

"It sounds too easy." Skull commented, desperately wishing to believe it but refusing to.

"Well, there are two inconveniencies." Talbot admitted. "Like any fire, you will need a spark to make it roar. In this case, the spark has to be insanely huge."

"This is the reason why you asked us to come, Tsunayoshi-kun." Nono realized, glancing at the table. "You needed to gather the stronger Flames you knew."

Tsuna nodded.

"What is the other disadvantage?" Kawahira questioned.

"The Night Flame has to be constantly active or the system will collapse." The crafter answered truthfully.

" _ **It isn't a problem.**_ " Bermuda's smirk could be heard in his voice as well as some twisted glee. " _ **It's a cheap price to obtain the leadership of the Pacifiers from Checker Face.**_ "

" _ **Besides, it will prevent another generation from becoming like us**_." Jager added, knowing that it was an argument that struck more in people's hearts than the satisfaction of their revenge.

There was a loud explosion in the room beside theirs, causing half of them to get on their feet, weapons raised and Flames flaring. Tsuna buried his head in his hands with an embarrassed groan as Spanner commented lazily.

"Ah, Mosca's here with the other containers."

Skull snorted in amusement as a giant silver robot crashed through another wall to enter in their room.

"Interesting design." Verde muttered.

"We can show you the blueprints if you let us see some of your works too." Spanner instantly proposed, breaking the tension with his out of the blue suggestion.

"Deal." The Lightening Arcobaleno shortly agreed.

It had given enough time for Tsuna to compose himself at least a bit.

"Uncle Kawahira, will you accept?"

The Administrator gazed at Aria in interrogation. She smiled softly, caringly caressing her tummy.

"Nothing is eternal, Kawahira, but I assure you that I See life."

Kawahira relaxed. He smiled, eyes closed, and inclined his head in an agreement that froze the Arcobaleno in dizzying hope.

"In this case, Tsunayoshi-kun, I will be more than happy to step away from my role as Administrator. I had long given hope to find a successful alternative to the Rainbow Curse. I had accepted that sacrifices were to be made for the sake of our world. I am beyond pleased to know that no such thing will be needed anymore. You have my complete consent and my most sincere gratitude."

Tsuna beamed at him, forgetting completely about controlling his Flames in his delight, wrapping everyone into a warm but intangible embrace. Skull basked in the Harmony, emotions overwhelming him. His fellow Arcobaleno were showing openly their feelings for once, from shock to disbelief and unabashed hope.

"Let's do it right now, then." Tsuna went to the Mosca, lightly knocking it.

The sunlight fell on him, forcing his friends and Family to narrow their eyes as a silver glint blinded them. Overjoyed, Tsuna let out a laugh, swirling Sky Flames pulling them into their entrancing dance and tilted his head.

"It's time to free our friends and to welcome them again in the world they belong."

(At these words, Skull would forever deny the tears that escaped him, rolling down on his cheeks as well as the chocked sob as he wetly laughed in agreement.

After centuries of wander, _he_ _was_ _finally_ _home_.)

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, that was the "weird explanation" (more like theory) about the Tri-Ni-Sette and the Shimons Rings. While it makes some kind of sense for me, I do not know if it's the case for everyone else.

Anyway, thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question, especially considering the theory.

See you next chapter~


	20. Epilogue

Creaking Cycle – Epilogue

 **Characters in the chapter:** Skull, Reborn, Tsuna, Colonnello and Lal.

 **Pairings:** Platonic!R27 / implied!ColoLal

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Well, a bit of violence but otherwise, none.

 **Length:** 20 chapters in total, unless I add some bonus scenes, or take requests (if there's any). So yes, this is the last chapter.

 **A/N:** This chapter is set a few months later. Skull's POV.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

"Are you trying to kill me, Colonnello?!" Tsuna shrieked as he dodged another Maximum Rifle shot, resulting in creating several craters to where he was previously standing. He got up from his rolling evasion move, still protesting. "I'm not even in Hyper Dyin – "

He squeaked at the Maximum Burst that cut him off and he threw himself on the ground to avoid getting it in the face. He coughed at the dust that had risen at the attack, squinting his eyes at the young blond adult who was openly grinning at him, his rifle on his shoulder.

"How am I doing, kora?" He asked, positively gleeful.

"Terribly." Lal commented from the side, where she was watching them with arms crossed. "I expect better than that – from both of you."

"Lal!" Tsuna looked scandalized at her unhelpfulness.

"Right." Colonnello agreed. "We're not here to enjoy the nice view of the mountains, kora. Time to train!"

Tsuna shot a helpless look at the two other people who were watching from a bit far off. Skull only gave him encouragements while Reborn smirked with sadistic amusement. The Cloud shivered from his place beside him, inching away instinctively. He knew all too well this expression.

"I can always switch with Colonnello." The hitman offered, watching how his soulmate blanched at that. "Or better yet, join them."

"Please don't!" Tsuna squeaked in horror before he was forced to leap sideway to avoid a sudden punch from the ex-COMSUBIN member. He then entered Hyper Dying Will Mode to block a series of corporal attacks, expression shifting to an exasperated frown.

Reborn chuckled in amusement, watching his student being trained with and by the two fellow former Arcobaleno. Skull glanced at him pensively. He could feel that Reborn's soul was somehow lighter, freeing itself from the emptiness that had been threatening him since his reincarnation. There was still the danger of him snapping, his soul still cracked from past wounds and a vicious guilt, but it was mending itself as days passed. Given time and Tsuna's constant presence with his soulmate, it would heal and recover from the harsh blow. It wouldn't be back to what it used to be. His soul would stay cracked, a hole still threatening to take over at a correctly applied push. The danger was there but as long as Tsuna was there, it would be alright.

Skull could only hope that, when the time of a new Cycle came, both Reborn and Tsuna would accept it more easily and seek each other in their next lives.

Speaking of which –

"If there's one thing you'll retain from this Cycle, it's that hypnosis is _not_ the most efficient way to recognize your soulmate." He grinned, teasing. "Especially considering that said soulmate was with you for more than a year and you didn't even realize it."

"Shut it, lackey." Reborn scowled, kicking him.

Skull laughed, barely feeling the hit.

"Hell no." He snorted. "You _so_ deserve it for being an idiot."

"I'm starting to think than I would rather deal with your pathetic and bubbly persona than the actual smartass that you are." The hitman smirked then, an unsettling glint entering in his eyes.

Skull started to back off cautiously, eyeing him warily, not liking it one bit. Reborn reached for his gun and cocked it lazily.

"Still interested to learn if you're living up to your name, _Immortal Skull_?"

Skull blanched at the tone. Mustering his courage, he did the only thing that suited the threat. He turned around and ran away as quickly as he could, throwing himself into the intense battle going between Colonnello and Tsuna. The Sky paused in his movement at the sudden apparition of one of his Clouds. Colonnello just cocked an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing here, kora?"

" _Chaos shot._ "

The three of them turned in sync to watch in horror at the hitman who smirked at them, finger pulling the trigger. Unsurprisingly, the name suited the attack well. The bullet split into several ones, gleeful Sun Flames rushing down on them to strike true. Skull didn't even try to dodge, knowing that he wasn't fast enough. Colonnello let out a creative curse at them, engulfing his own body in his Rain Flames to try to numb Reborn's ones. Tsuna was the first to react, reflex born from the uncountable number of times when his tutor shot him, and leapt on the side with a burst of his Sky Flames, successfully avoiding any damage. He missed Reborn's proud smirk.

When the cloud of dust settled down to let appear a crater with a groaning Skull at its center and a coughing Colonnello, Lal and Tsuna approached it and peered down at them.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern, glowing eyes assessing them.

"Reborn, you _bastardo_!" The blond climbed out of the depression to glare at the hitman. "What the hell did you think you're doing, kora?"

"You're getting rusty if you can't manage to evade a simple shot like this." Reborn lazily retorted, cocking his gun. "The lackey, I can understand but even Tsuna got away without injuries."

"Hey! What does that mean?" Tsuna huffed, crossing his arms, recognizing the jab.

"He's right, _idiota_." Lal snorted at Colonnello. "I can see that you still need me to train you, Colonnello."

"I wouldn't mind it from you." His former student flirtly answered, mood completely turning around.

Skull laughed at Tsuna's vaguely disgusted expression, cringing away from them. He picked himself up and made his way to the teen, promptly dragging him away when Lal started to smack Colonnello to hide her embarrassment while yelling in Italian.

"Why are my friends so violent?" He muttered, slipping out of Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Otherwise, you'll be bored." Skull claimed with a grin, his wounds already healing.

"And you love taking care of others." Reborn added as the two of them walked up to him. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

"I must have gone completely mad." Tsuna smiled, more amused than anything.

Skull stayed slightly away, observing Lal and Colonnello as the latter teased mercilessly his fiancée and listening to Reborn and Tsuna bickering fondly with each other. Tsuna wasn't completely wrong, he mused as he looked at the destruction around him. They were a bunch of violent people with a tendency of disrupting peace by creating chaos as much as they could, revolving around an exasperate but fond Sky.

"By the way, sempai, "Skull spoke up, remembering one of his questions. "Have you told Tsuna that you're his soulmate?"

That instantly stopped their bickering, Reborn shooting him a glare and Tsuna staring at him wide-eyed. He took one look at the irritated hitman and let his jaw drop in disbelief.

"I take that as a No." Skull laughed, enjoying the mess he had just provoked. "Have fun with explaining it to him then!"

He let out a bright laugh as he darted away, running as quickly as he could, ignoring Reborn's sharp command to 'Come back here, lackey!" and Tsuna's stutter, flushing furiously.

(For the first time in a very long time, he had not thought about his immortality, not even once. The burden that he had carried around was suddenly unnoticed as he lost himself in the warmth of family and companionship.

For once, he was glad to still be alive.)

* * *

 **A/N:** There, it is officially complete. As I've stated before, I might add 'Bonus Scenes', more so if some of you are interested. It is not definitive, just a possibility. And to think that it was just a one-shot before it evolved into _this_. I am still a bit surprised.

Anyway, thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistakes, ask a question or share your thoughts!

See you next time~


End file.
